


A Special Date on Valentine's Day

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GradenceAU, Graves is Barebone's family's driver, M/M, fic for valentine's day
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: วันนี้น้องเครตื่นแต่เช้าเพื่อเตรียมตัวออกเดท ไปติดตามเดทสุดพิเศษวันวาเลนไทน์ที่น้องเครวางแผนมาอย่างดีกันค่ะ





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> ครั้งแรกกับคู่นี้ค่ะ  
> ไม่ตั้งใจเขียนจริงๆ ค่ะ 555+  
> เขียนไปเขียนมา ไม่จบค่ะ 555555+

เสียงกิ่งไม้แห้งๆ ที่ไหวลู่ตามลมกระทบกับหน้าต่างห้องนอนให้เกิดเสียงแกร่กๆ

วันนี้เครเดนซ์ตื่นแต่เช้า 

เขาลุกขึ้นมาเพื่อเตรียมเสื้อผ้า โค้ท ผ้าพันคอที่คิดว่าเข้าชุดกันมากที่สุด

วันนี้เป็นวันที่ 14 กุมภาพันธ์

วันนี้เป็นวันวาเลนไทน์

เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกกะปรี้กะเปร่าเป็นพิเศษ เพราะวันนี้เขาจะได้ไปเดท

และถ้าทุกๆ อย่างเป็นใจ เขาก็อยากที่จะสารภาพรักที่มันอัดอั้นอยู่ข้างในมานานให้กับคนที่เขารักได้รู้เสียที

"วันนี้คุณหนูตื่นเช้าจังนะคะ"

เสียงของหญิงสาวในชุดเมดและผ้ากันเปื้อนสีขาวตุ่นทักทายร่างบางที่วิ่งลงมาจากบันได พลางหยิบจัดชุดน้ำชาและตะกร้าใส่ขนมปังลงที่โต๊ะอาหารสำหรับ 10 ที่นั่งกลางห้องอาหารของคฤหาสน์แบร์โบน

เครเดนซ์ไม่ได้ตอบอะไร เอาแต่ส่งยิ้มเขินๆ ให้กับหัวหน้าสาวใช้ที่ทักทายเขาที่โต๊ะอาหาร  
เด็กหนุ่มนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ไม้แกะสลักสวยงามเข้าชุดกับโต๊ะ ก่อนจะลงมือจัดการมื้อเช้าของตนเองโดยไม่ได้รอคนอื่นๆ ในบ้าน

****

เครเดนซ์ดื่มชาเป็นอึกสุดท้าย พอดีกับที่น้องสาวของเขา โมเดสตี้ เดินลงมาจากบันได

"...จะออกไปเดทล่ะสิ"

เสียงใสเอ่ยทัก จนพี่ชายต้องรีบหันกลับไปดูต้นเสียง

"เปล่าซะหน่อย..." เด็กหนุ่มค้อนให้น้องสาวที่ชอบรู้ทันตัวเอง "ทำไมตื่นเช้าจังโมเดสตี้"

สาวน้อยผมบลอนด์ถักเปียยาวสองข้างหันไปยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ให้กับพี่ชาย "ดูเวลาหน่อยสิคะ พี่ชาย หนูก็ตื่นแบบนี้ทุกวันนั้นแหละ แต่พี่ไม่สนใจเอง"

จึก....

เมื่อกี้เหมือนได้ยินเสียงอะไรแหลมๆ แทงที่หน้าอกเด็กหนุ่มทะลุเลย

สงสัยจะหูฝาด

โมเดสตี้หัวเราะคิกเมื่อเห็นว่าพี่ชายทำท่าทางน้ำท่วมปาก พูดอะไรไม่ออก แต่เธอก็ไม่ได้แคร์อะไรมากนัก หันไปสนใจกับขนมปังและถ้วยซุปผักตรงหน้า

"จะรีบไปไหนก็ไปเถอะค่ะ เดี๋ยวคุณแม่กลับมาคืนนี้ พี่จะไม่ได้ออกไปแล้วนะ"

คุณแม่แมรี่ เจ้าของคฤหาสน์แบร์โบน ผู้นำกลุ่มต่อต้านการใช้แรงงานเด็กเดินทางไปร่วมงานอีเวนท์และเป็นตัวแทนขึ้นกล่าวปราศรัยในงานต่อต้านการใช้แรงงานผิดกฏหมายที่จัดขึ้นไม่ไกลจากนิวยอร์คมากนัก เธอเดินทางไปเมื่อ 2 วันที่แล้ว และมีกำหนดจะกลับบ้านมาในคืนวาเลนไทน์คืนนี้

โดยปกติแล้วแมรี่ไม่ได้เป็นคุณแม่ใจไม้ไส้ระกำที่จะต่อต้านไม่ให้พวกลูกๆ มีความรักหรือมีแฟน

แต่ก็นะ...ด้วยความที่เธอเข้มงวดกับเด็กๆ เพื่อให้ภาพลักษณ์ของตระกูลแบร์โบนดูดีตลอดเวลา บางทีเธอก็ไม่อยากให้ลูกๆ ของเธอไปอยู่ในงานปาร์ตี้เต้นสนั่น แดนซ์กระจายอะไรแบบนั้นเท่าไหร่

เด็กหนุ่มหันไปยิงฟันให้แจกันทองเหลือง ที่ถูกขัดเงาอย่างดีตรงหน้าประตูห้องอาหาร เพื่อส่องดูว่ามีอะไรติดที่ร่องฟันของเขาหรือไม่ แล้วจะทำให้เขาไม่หล่อรึเปล่า ก่อนจะหันไปลาน้องสาวของตัวเองที่โบกมือหยอยๆ ให้เขาด้วยสีหน้าเบิกบาน

เครเดนซ์กระชับผ้าพันคอให้คลุมปิดไปถึงคางของเขา 

ก่อนจะคลายมันออกหลวมๆ 

ให้เห็นคอหน่อยดีกว่า เดี๋ยวจะดูตันเกินไป...

หลังจากที่จัดผ้าพันคอเรียบร้อย เขาก็เปิดประตูคฤหาสน์ออกไป 

รถ BMW สีขาวสะอาดตาจอดเทียบอยู่ที่ตีนบันไดหน้าตึก

เด็กหนุ่มปิดประตู ก้าวลงมาช้าๆ เหมือนไม่ได้รีบร้อนอะไร ก่อนจะเปิดประตูที่นั่งข้างคนขับขึ้นไปนั่งอย่างอารมณ์ดี

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับคุณหนูเครเดนซ์"

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับคุณเกรฟส์" 

เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มสดใสให้กับคนขับรถ พลางเอื้อมมือไปดึงสายเข็มขัดมารัดเอว "วันนี้ผมรบกวนคุณเกรฟส์หน่อยนะฮะ ผมมีที่ที่จะต้องไปหลายที่เลย"

"ยินดีเสมอครับคุณหนู...ว่าแต่...คุณหนูไม่ไปนั่งเบาะหลังหรือครับ?" เสียงของชายหนุ่มในชุดสูทเอ่ยถามอย่างไม่แน่ใจ วันนี้คุณเกรฟส์คนขับรถมาในชุดสูทสีดำเนื้อผ้าเดียวกับกางเกงสแลค เสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวปลดกระดุมคอ 1 เม็ดให้ดูไม่ทางการจนเกินไป

คนตัวเล็กกว่าหันหน้ามามองด้วยแววตาใสซื่อ ก่อนจะโต้ตอบกลับไป "จริงๆ แล้วผมไม่เคยนั่งที่นั่งข้างคนขับมาก่อนเลยครับ วันนี้คุณแม่ไม่อยู่ ผมขอนั่งดูหน่อยนะฮะ"

...นะครับ...ผมขอนั่งข้างๆ คุณสักวันนึง แค่วันนี้วันเดียวก็พอ...

ชายหนุ่มยกคิ้วขึ้นสูง ก่อนจะคลี่ยิ้มให้อีกฝ่าย  
"ได้เลยครับคุณหนู"

ชายหนุ่มล็อครถ เช็คกระจกหน้า กระจกข้างเรียบร้อย ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเกียร์เพื่อให้รถเคลื่อนตัวออกไป

คุณเกรฟส์เป็นคนขับรถของคุณแม่แมรี่มาตั้งแต่เครเดนซ์จำความได้ ความจริงแล้วครอบครัวของคุณเกรฟส์เป็นผู้ดีเก่า เป็นเจ้าของเหมืองแร่แห่งหนึ่งทางตอนใต้ของอเมริกา แต่หลังจากที่คุณพ่อของคุณเกรฟส์ฆ่าตัวตายเพราะถูกป้ายสีว่ายักยอกบัญชี จนทำให้เกิดปัญหาในวงเครือญาติ ครอบครัวแบร์โบนจึงช่วยอุปการะคุณเกรฟส์ตั้งแต่วัยเด็ก ส่งเสียให้เรียนหนังสือ แต่สุดท้ายเจ้าตัวไม่ยอมไปหางานที่อื่น กลับขอมาเป็นเพียงคนขับรถให้กับคนในตระกูลแบร์โบนจนถึงปัจจุบัน

"วันนี้คุณหนูจะไปไหนหรือครับ?" ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยเสียงทุ้ม แต่สายตายังไม่ละไปจากถนนเบื้องหน้า

"ผมว่าจะไปดูหนัง แล้วก็ไปร้านไอศครีม แล้วก็ไปห้องสมุด อ้อ...ว่าจะไปซื้อของนิดหน่อยด้วยครับ"

ชายหนุ่มยิ้มให้กับความไร้เดียงสาของเด็กน้อยเวลาที่เจ้าตัวพูดอะไรก็จะทำท่าทำทางตามไปหมด ถึงเขาจะไม่ได้หันไปมองหน้าก็รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายยิ้มจนตาหยี่อยู่แน่นอน

"อ้อ...เดี๋ยวก่อนไปโรงหนัง คุณเกรฟส์แวะร้านขายดอกไม้ให้หน่อยได้มั้ยฮะ"

"แน่นอนครับคุณหนู..." ชายหนุ่มขานรับก่อนจะเลี้ยวรถออกจากตัวคฤหาสน์ ในใจก็แอบคิดตามไป

ซื้อดอกไม้...ดูหนัง...ทานขนม...

 

นี่มันสูตรสำเร็จเดทแรกพิชิตใจสาวเลยนี่หว่า!!!!


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คุณเกรฟส์เริ่มอยู่ไม่สุขแล้วค่ะ

เอี๊ยด~!!!!

 

 

ชายหนุ่มเบรครถกะทันหัน เพราะความคิดชั่ววูบเมื่อครู่ ก่อนจะได้สติหันไปหาเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ

"คุณหนูเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ!?"

"เออ...ไม่ฮะ..." เครเดนซ์หันหน้าไปหาอีกฝ่ายด้วยสีหน้าตื่นๆ โชคดีที่เด็กหนุ่มคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัยไว้เรียบร้อย และเมื่อตะกี้เขาก็ไม่ได้ขับเร็วมาก และถนนตรงหน้าคฤหาสน์ก็ไม่ค่อยมีรถ

"มี...มีอะไรรึเปล่าฮะ?" เครเดนซ์ถามเสียงเบา ปลายเสียงแอบสั่นๆ ด้วยความตกใจ เด็กหนุ่มคลายผ้าพันคอสีเขียวแก่ออกจากคอให้หลวมขึ้นกว่าเดิม

"ตะกี้...เห็นกระรอกวิ่งตัดหน้ารถ แต่มันคงไปฝั่งโน้นแล้ว...ขอโทษคุณหนูด้วยนะครับ"

"ไม่เป็นไรฮะ...ถ้ากระรอกไปแล้วก็โอเคครับ" เด็กหนุ่มมีสีหน้าโล่งใจ พลางเจ้าตัวก็หันซ้ายหันขวาออกไปนอกกระจกรถ เพื่อดูว่าเจ้ากระรอกที่คุณเกรฟส์ว่ามันจะไม่มาป้วนเปี้ยนแถวๆ รถแล้วจริงๆ

โอ้ย...เด็กอะไรน่ารักชะมัด...

ชายหนุ่มลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ ก่อนจะเหยียบคันเร่งทะยานรถออกไป

 

*****

 

"เดี๋ยวผมจะแวะร้านดอกไม้ของคุณควีนนี่ให้นะครับ"

"ขอบคุณครับคุณเกรฟส์"

ระหว่างทางที่ขับออกมาจากคฤหาสน์ชายหนุ่มที่พยายามทำสีหน้าเรียบเฉย ตั้งใจขับรถไปตามหน้าที่ แต่ในใจเขาเกิดคำถามขึ้นมากมาย

ใช่สิ วันนี้มันวันวาเลนไทน์นิ!

มันก็เป็นเรื่องปกติไม่ใช่เหรอ ที่วัยรุ่นเขาจะไปเดทกันวันนี้น่ะ!

แล้วคุณหนูมาเดทกับใคร?

ทำไมพวกสาวใช้แม่บ้านถึงไม่เคยมาเล่าให้ฟังว่าคุณหนูมีแฟนแล้ว?

อย่าบอกนะว่าคุณหนูแอบคบไม่ให้แมรี่รู้???

มิน่าล่ะ ถึงหนีออกมาเที่ยววันที่คุณแม่ไม่อยู่!!

และความคิดอีกมากมายที่กำลังพรั่งพรูออกมาจากสมอง แต่ไม่สามารถพูดออกมาเป็นคำพูดให้กับคนข้างๆ ได้ยินได้

รถเข้าเทียบจอดบริเวณหน้าร้านดอกไม้ช้าๆ เมื่อจอดเรียบร้อยแล้ว ร่างโปร่งก็ยิ้มให้เขาหนึ่งที พลางกดปุ่มเข็มขัดนิรภัยให้เด้งออกอย่างรวดเร็ว

"รอผมแป๊บเดียวนะฮะ ผมไปไม่นาน"

คนขับรถหนุ่มยิ้มส่งให้กับอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังจะก้าวออกจากรถ แต่ยังไม่ทันจะปิดประตูรถ เครเดนซ์ก็หันกลับมาหา  
"คือ...คุณเกรฟส์ชอบดอกไม้สีอะไรฮะ?"

หือ...?

ชายหนุ่มกระพริบตาปริบๆ

"..." 

เขานิ่งไปครู่นึง เหมือนกำลังใช้ความคิด

 

แต่เปล่าเลย ตอนนี้หัวเขาว่างเปล่ามากๆ   
เรียกว่า Blank สนิท

เอาวะ เด็กมันอยากขอคำปรึกษาเรื่องหัวใจ ทำไมผู้ใหญ่อย่างเราจะให้ไม่ได้!!!

กะอีแค่แนะนำดอกไม้ที่สาวชอบ มันจะไปยากอะไร!!!

ชายหนุ่มแค่นหัวเราะออกมาหนึ่งที ก่อนจะจ้องตาอีกฝ่ายตอบแบบหล่อๆ

"ดอกไม้สีอะไรคงไม่สำคัญหรอกครับคุณหนู ขอแค่เป็นดอกไม้ที่เราอยากมอบให้จากใจจริง แค่นี้ก็คงทำให้ผู้รับดีใจมากๆ แล้ว"

เครเดนซ์นิ่งไปครู่นึง ก่อนจะยิ้มเขินๆ พลางเสมองไปทางอื่น

"จะ...จริงด้วยนะฮะ"

เด็กหนุ่มยกมือขึ้นเอาผมที่ลู่ไปกับแก้มทัดไปที่หู เผยให้เห็นสีแดงเรื่อๆ ที่ใบหูของร่างบาง

"ขอบคุณนะฮะ เดี๋ยวผมมานะ"

แล้วเด็กน้อยก็ปิดประตูรถ วิ่งเหยาะๆ เข้าไปในร้านดอกไม้

โดยไม่รู้เลยว่ามีสายตาผู้ล่า(!?)มองตามชายเสื้อโค้ทสีครีมที่ปลิวไหวไปตามจังหวะเดินของอีกฝ่าย

คุณเกรฟส์พ่นลมหายใจเสียงดังออกมาทันทีหลังจากที่เครเดนซ์หายเข้าไปในร้านดอกไม้

นี่เราเป็นอะไร?

นี่เราเป็นอะไร?

นี่เราเป็นอะไร?

ทำไมจะต้องอารมณ์เสียด้วย แค่คุณหนูเครเดนซ์เจ้าชายตากลมตัวน้อยของเขากำลังมีความรัก

คุณหนูเพิ่งเรียนจบไฮสคูลมาหมาดๆ และอีกไม่กี่เดือนก็กำลังจะเริ่มต้นชีวิตเด็กมหาลัย

คู่เดทของคุณหนูอาจจะเป็นเพื่อนที่เรียนไฮสคูลด้วยกัน แล้วต้องย้ายไปเรียนมหาลัยที่อื่น

ทั้งสองคนอาจจะไม่มีช่วงเวลาดีๆ ให้กันอีกแล้ว ถ้าต้องไปเรียนมหาลัย

นี่อาจจะเป็นเดทที่คุณหนูรอคอยมาตลอด ก่อนที่จะต้องไกลกับคนที่ตัวเองชอบ 

เพอร์ซิวัล...นายต้องเป็นคนสนับสนุนให้คุณหนูได้สมหวังในความรักสิ ! ไม่ใช่มากัดฟันกรอดๆ ส่งสายตาอาฆาตให้คุณหนูแบบนี้!!!

หลังจากที่คนขับรถหนุ่มตัดสินใจในหัวแล้วว่า จะสนับสนุนความรักวัยใสของคุณหนูเท่าที่จะทำได้

ไม่ถึงสิบนาที เครเดนซ์ก็เดินออกมาจากร้านดอกไม้พร้อมช่อดอกไม้เล็กๆ ขนาดพอดีมือ

"รอนานมั้ยครับคุณเกรฟส์" เด็กหนุ่มขยับเข้ามานั่งในรถ พลางยื่นช่อดอกไม้ให้อีกฝ่ายรับไว้ ก่อนจะจัดแจงถอดผ้าพันคอออกวางแหมะที่ตัก ขยับเข็มขัดนิรภัยมาคาดโดยอัตโนมัติ

"ดอกไม้สวยมั้ยฮะ?" เด็กหนุ่มหันมาถามคนขับรถที่ยังคงมองช่อดอกไม้ในมือ

"น่ารักดีนะ" ชายหนุ่มยิ้มให้กับช่อดอกไม้ที่ประกอบไปด้วยดอกอะคาเซียสีเหลืองบานเต็มที่ ดอกลิลลี่สีชมพูอ่อน ดอกการ์ดิเนียสีขาว และใบไม้ประดับแซมที่ถูกจัดแต่งให้อยู่ในช่อได้อย่างมีสไตล์

"คิดว่าคนที่รับเขาจะชอบมั้ยฮะ?" เสียงอ่อยๆ ดังมาจากร่างบาง ที่ทำท่าทางลุ้นน่าดูว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตอบว่าอะไร

"ชอบสิ...ขนาดผมไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องดอกไม้ ยังชอบเลยครับคุณหนู"

ผู้ใหญ่โกหกคำโต

ไม่มีใครรู้หรอกว่าช่วงที่เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ยังเป็นวัยรุ่นเสเพลอยู่นั้น เขาจีบสาวมาไม่รู้เท่าไหร่ ให้ดอกไม้สาวไปไม่รู้กี่ช่อ เรื่องภาษาดอกไม้ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้

"จริงหรอฮะ..." เครเดนซ์หันหน้าออกไปทางกระจกข้าง สายตามองตรงไปที่ร้านดอกไม้ที่มีคนเข้าออกเกือบจะตลอดเวลา "ตะกี้คุณควีนนี่เล่าว่าราคาดอกกุหลาบแพงกว่าปีที่แล้วอีกครับ เทศกาลแบบนี้ยังไงก็คงช่วยไม่ได้จริงๆนะครับเนี่ย" 

เด็กหนอ เด็ก

คงเห็นว่าดอกกุหลาบแพงมากจนไม่กล้าซื้อให้สาวแน่เลย

"ถ้างั้น...ผมขอเอาดอกไม้วางไว้ที่นั่งด้านหลังนะครับ" คุณเกรฟส์ว่า พลางปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัย แล้วเปิดประตูรถอ้อมเอาช่อดอกไม้ไปวางไว้ที่เบาะหลัง โดยไม่ได้สังเกตเลยว่า เด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ พยายามหันหน้าที่ตอนนี้กลายเป็นสีลูกตำลึงหนีไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายเห็นสุดพลัง


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คุณเกรฟส์คะ เมื่อไหร่จะตาสว่างสักทีคะ!!!!
> 
> ปะ ไปดูความบื้อของคุณเกรฟส์กันต่อค่ะ

"คุณเกรฟส์ครับ เดี๋ยวก่อนที่จะไปดูหนัง ผมขอแวะซื้อไอศครีมที่ร้านคุณเจคอฟก่อนนะฮะ"

เด็กหนุ่มดูจะอารมณ์ดีเป็นพิเศษ 

ผิดกับคนขับรถที่อารมณ์ขึ้นๆลงๆ ตลอดการขับแต่ยังตีสีหน้าเรียบเฉยพร้อมรอยยิ้มบางที่มุมปาก

"ได้ครับคุณหนู" 

ร้านไอศครีมของคุณเจคอฟเป็นร้านที่คุณแม่ของเด็กชายชอบพามากินบ่อยๆ ในช่วงปิดเทอมหน้าร้อน แม้จะเป็นร้านเล็กๆ แต่ก็มีลูกค้าเข้าออกตลอดทั้งวัน 

คนขับรถหนุ่มขับมาจนถึงหน้าร้านไอศครีมแล้วแต่ไม่มีที่จอดบริเวณหน้าร้านเหมือนทุกที เขาจึงเลยร้านไปประมาณ 1 บล็อคถนนก่อนจะเทียบจอดรถที่ข้างทาง

"เดี๋ยวผมจะรีบกลับมานะฮะคุณเกรฟส์"

เด็กน้อยหันไปพูดกับคนขับรถ ก่อนจะเปิดประตูรถออกไปอย่างรีบร้อน

 

หึ...นัดสาวไว้ที่นี่หละสิ...

ชายหนุ่มกดหน้าต่างลงเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะดับเครื่องยนต์ เพราะคิดว่ากว่าคุณหนูจะกลับมาก็คงอีกสักพัก ลมเย็นแห้งๆ พัดมาปะทะใบหน้า แต่เขาเลือกที่จะสนใจสิ่งมีชีวิตภายนอกรถแทน ดวงตาคมสีเข้มกร้านโลกมองตามคู่รักชายหญิงหลายคู่ที่เดินสวนกันไปมาบนทางเท้า อากาศในเดือนกุมภาที่ยังคงหนาวเย็นเป็นใจให้คู่รักทั้งหลายจับมือโอบไหล่เพื่อให้ความอบอุ่นแก่กันและกัน 

คุณเกรฟส์ตัดสินใจเปิดวิทยุในรถฟังฆ่าเวลาก่อนที่คุณหนูจะกลับมา 

...what can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there...

เสียงเพลงเบาๆ กับความหมายของเพลง ทำเอาเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ต้องหัวเราะกับตัวเอง

...ดีเจบ้าที่ไหนถึงกล้าเปิดเพลงแบบนี้วันวาเลนไทน์ฟระ...

 

ให้ตายสิ!!!

สุดท้ายก็จิ้มปุ่มปิดวิทยุอย่างหงุดหงิด

 

"...รอนานมั้ยครับคุณเกรฟส์?"

เสียงใสของร่างเล็กดังขึ้นเรียกสติของคนขับรถหนุ่มให้กลับมาสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริงจากสีหน้าบูดบึ้งก็รีบเปลี่ยนให้กลับมาดูปกติที่สุด

ชายหนุ่มแอบงงเล็กน้อย เพราะคุณหนูของเขากลับมาเร็วกว่าที่คิดไว้ และมาพร้อมไอศครีมโคนวาฟเฟิล 2 อัน

"คุณเกรฟส์ชอบรสมอคค่ากับพีนัทบัตเตอร์ใช่มั้ยฮะ...นี่ฮะ ของคุณ" เครเดนซ์ว่าพลางยื่นไอศครีมโคนที่มีลูกสีน้ำตาลเข้มกับอ่อนซ้อนกันอยู่สองลูก  
ให้กับคนตัวโตกว่า

"แต่...คุณหนูครับ...ผมยังอยู่ในเวลางาน..."

"ไม่เป็นไรครับคุณเกรฟส์ ผมไม่บอกคุณแม่หรอกครับ ถือเป็นคำขอบคุณที่อุตส่าห์พาผมออกมาข้างนอกนะครับ" 

เครเดนซ์ส่งสายตาออดอ้อนเหมือนสมัยก่อนเวลาที่เจ้าตัวอยากหนีออกไปซื้อของเล่นเวลาที่คุณแม่ไม่อยู่บ้าน

โอย...จะตอนเด็กหรือตอนโตก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ความน่ารักน้อยลงเลย

คุณเกรฟส์ขอบคุณเด็กหนุ่มเบาๆ ก่อนจะรับไอศครีมมาถือไว้ในมือ

"คุณหนูรู้ได้ยังไงครับว่าผมชอบมอคค่ากับพีนัทบัตเตอร์?"

"..."

เครเดนซ์ที่กำลังเลียไอศครีมรสช็อกโกแลตชิพรีบชักลิ้นกลับเข้ามาในปาก กลืนน้ำลายหนึ่งเอื้อก ก่อนที่เด็กหนุ่มจะเลียต่อเหมือนไม่ได้ยินคำถาม เอียงคอกัดวาฟเฟิลกรอบ ก่อนจะช้อนตามองอีกฝ่ายแล้วตอบกลับไปว่า "เรื่องแค่นี้ทำไมผมจะไม่รู้..."

 

พระเจ้าช่วย!!!!

ไอ้ท่าตะกี้นี้มันอะไร!!!!

คนขับรถหนุ่มคิ้วเข้มลอบกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อกใหญ่กับท่าทางและสายตาของคนตัวเล็กข้างๆ 

ท่าทางการกัดวาฟเฟิลและการช้อนตามองที่ยั่วยวนจนลืมหายใจ

 

แล้วจู่ๆ เครเดนซ์ก็หัวเราะออกมา จากแววตาที่ดูเชื้อเชิญโดยไม่ตั้งใจเมื่อครู่ หายไปเป็นตากลมโตสีน้ำตาลที่แสนสดใสเหมือนทุกที

"คือ...เมื่อกี้ผมบอกคุณเจคอฟว่าคุณเกรฟส์ขับรถมาด้วยกัน คุณเจคอฟก็เลยทำวาฟเฟิลให้ผมเพิ่มอีกอันให้เอามาให้คุณเกรฟส์น่ะฮะ เขาบอกว่าอันนี้รสโปรดของคุณเกรฟส์ครับ"

อ่อ...อย่างงี้นี่เอง...

ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะเฝื่อนๆออกมาก่อนจะกัดวาฟเฟิลและใช้ช้อนเล็กๆที่ปักอยู่ด้านบนตักรสมอคค่าเข้าปากเต็มคำ

เครเดนซ์เหลือบมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังทานไอศครีมก่อนจะเบือนหน้าไปอีกทางแล้วพ่นลมออกจากปาก

ฟู่~

เกือบนึกมุกไม่ทันแล้วมั้ยล่ะ

 

****

"คุณหนูจะไปดูหนังรอบกี่โมงหรือครับ?"

สารถีหน้าเข้มเอ่ยถามหลังจากที่ทั้งสองคนทานไอศครีมด้วยกันในรถจนหมดเรียบร้อย เตรียมตัวที่จะออกรถมุ่งหน้าไปยังห้างที่มีโรงภาพยนตร์ซึ่งอยู่ห่างจากร้านคุณเจคอฟไปอีกประมาณ 20 นาที

"อือ...เดี๋ยวผมขอเช็ครอบก่อนนะครับ ถ้าไปดูหนังตอนนี้กว่าจะได้กินข้าวเที่ยงก็บ่ายแก่ๆแล้ว งั้นผมขอแวะไปยืมหนังสือที่ห้องสมุดก่อนได้มั้ยฮะ?"

"ได้ครับคุณหนู" คุณเกรฟส์ว่าขณะเดียวกันในหัวก็กำลังคิดเส้นทางที่จะไปให้ถึงห้องสมุดได้เร็วที่สุด

"วันนี้...คุณเกรฟส์ขับรถเร็วกว่าทุกทีเลยนะครับ..." 

จู่ๆ เด็กหนุ่มก็พูดขึ้นแบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย

 

คุณเกรฟส์ทำสีหน้าตกใจ แต่ก็ไม่ได้หันไปมองร่างบางข้างๆ "จิ...จริงเหรอครับคุณหนู"

เป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่คุณเกรฟส์รีบถอนเท้าออกจากคันเร่งให้รถชะลอตัวช้าลง

"แต่...คือ...แบบนี้ก็ดีครับ" เด็กหนุ่มคงรู้สึกได้ถึงความเร็วของรถที่ช้าลง เลยรีบพูดขัด "ขับช้าๆมันก็ปลอดภัยดี แต่มันไม่ค่อย 'เร้าใจ' เท่าไหร่อ่ะครับ.."

ระ...

เร้าใจ!!!!!

โอยยยย ใครสั่งใครสอนให้เด็กคนนี้พูดจาแบบนี้~~~~~

ชายหนุ่มพยายามบังคับปลายเท้าให้เหยียบเบรคให้เบาที่สุดเท่าที่จะเบาได้ แต่ฝ่ามือทั้งสองกำพวงมาลัยแน่น รู้สึกได้ว่าขนที่แขนลามไปจนถึงต้นคอกำลังลุกฮือขึ้นมาพร้อมๆ กัน 

 

คำแบบนี้ไม่น่าจะหลุดออกมาจากปากของเครเดนซ์...

นี่คุณหนูของเราโตเป็นวัยรุ่นถึงขนาดนี้แล้วเหรอเนี่ย!!

"เอ่อ...ผมหมายถึง...ผมก็ชอบความเร็วเหมือนกันน่ะฮะ ขับรถเป็นน่าจะเท่ไม่เบาเลย เอาไว้...ปิดเทอมคราวหน้าสอนผมหน่อยได้มั้ยฮะ?"

...เอาไว้ขับไปอวดสาวน่ะสิ หึ ไม่สอนให้หรอก!!

เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์คิดในใจแบบนั้น ก่อนจะบอกเด็กน้อยว่า...

"ได้สิครับคุณหนู แต่ถึงจะขับเป็นแล้ว ผมก็ไม่ให้คุณหนูขับรถเร็วๆหรอกนะครับ มันอันตราย"

"ฮะ! ผมสัญญาว่าจะไม่ขับเร็วฮะ!"

น่ะ...สุดท้ายก็ใจอ่อนอยู่ดี

****

"คุณเกรฟส์จะดูหนังสืออะไรมั้ยครับ ผมน่าจะอยู่ที่นี่สักครึ่งชั่วโมง" เครเดนซ์เอ่ยถามคุณเกรฟส์เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มมองเห็นตึกห้องสมุดอยู่ไม่ไกล

"ก็ดีนะ ผมก็ไม่ได้มาที่นี่นานมากแล้ว"

โกหกอีกแล้ว

"ถ้างั้น...คุณเกรฟส์ไม่ต้องปล่อยผมลงที่หน้าห้องสมุดก็ได้ฮะ เราเข้าไปจอดรถก่อนแล้วเดินออกมาพร้อมกันก็ได้ครับ วันนี้วันวาเลนไทน์คงไม่ค่อยมีใครมาที่ห้องสมุดหรอกฮะ"

...แล้วคุณหนูมาทำอะไรที่ห้องสมุดในวันวาเลนไทน์ล่ะครับ? 

ชายหนุ่มคิดในใจ 

...หรือว่าเพราะคนน้อยๆ จะได้มีเวลาอยู่กับสาวสองต่อสองในห้องสมุด!!!

ฮึ้ย...เด็กสมัยนี้เห็นห้องสมุดเป็นที่พรอดรักกันรึไง...!!!!


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คุณเกรฟส์คะ เพลาๆการมโนชองคุณพี่ลงหน่อยนะคะ //เหงื่อตก

"เครเดนซ์!!"

"คุณนิวท์! สวัสดีฮะ!"

 

อะไร... 

ทำไมจู่ๆหางตาขวาถึงกระตุก!

อย่าบอกนะว่า...!!!!

เครเดนซ์กับคุณเกรฟส์เดินเข้ามาในห้องสมุดกลางประจำเขตที่มีพื้นที่ไม่ใหญ่โตมาก และคุณเกรฟส์ก็ต้องตกใจเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มยิ้มหน้าบานพร้อมกับเอ่ยทักทายบรรณารักษ์หนุ่มบริทิชหัวทองที่เขารู้จักเป็นอย่างดี

แต่อย่าไปบอกเครเดนซ์นะว่าคุณเกรฟส์รู้จักเจ้าบ้าหนอนหนังสือคนนี้...

"ผมนึกว่าวันนี้จะไม่เจอคุณนิวท์ซะแล้ว"

"ฉันอยู่ที่นี่ทุกวันนั่นแหละเธอก็รู้นี่!"

เสียงพูดคุยเบาๆ ปนเสียงหัวเราะ และในน้ำเสียงที่มีความดี๊ด๊าอยู่ ทำให้คนขับรถหนุ่มที่ยืนห่างออกไปเล็กน้อยไม่สบอารมณ์

เด็กหนุ่มอาจจะรู้สึกได้ถึงรังสีอำมหิตที่แผ่ออกมา  
จากคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลัง เครเดนซ์หันไปพอดีกับที่คุณเกรฟส์ส่งยิ้มบางมาให้

"เอ้อ...คุณนิวท์ฮะ...นี่คุณเกรฟส์ครับ คุณเกรฟส์ครับ คุณนิวท์เป็นบรรณารักษ์อยู่ที่ห้องสมุดนี้ฮะ"

ร่างบางเหมือนนึกขึ้นได้ว่ายังไม่ได้แนะนำตัวคนข้างๆให้กับคุณนิวท์ที่ยืนอยู่หลังเคาวเตอร์ที่มีหนังสือกองใหญ่ขวาง

เป็นนิวท์ที่รีบยื่นมือออกมาจากเคาวเตอร์อย่างกระตือรือร้น

"ผมนิวท์ สคาแมนเดอร์ครับ เรียกผมว่านิวท์ก็ได้ครับ" นิวท์ยิ้มทักทายอีกฝ่ายอย่างร่าเริง

"ผมเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ เป็น 'คนขับรถ' ให้กับคุณหนูเครเดนซ์ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ คุณ'สคาแมนเดอร์'" คนอายุมากกว่ายื่นมือจับอีกฝ่ายหลวมๆ และส่งยิ้มเหี้ยมเกรียมให้ 

"คุณเกรฟส์ฮะ...งั้นเดี๋ยวผมมานะฮะ ว่าจะขึ้นไปชั้นสองแถวๆ หมวดวรรณคดีน่ะครับ" แล้วเด็กหนุ่มก็โบกมือขอตัวกับคุณนิวท์ แล้วเดินเข้าไปด้านในเพื่อขึ้นบันไดไปที่ชั้นสอง

คุณเกรฟส์มองตามร่างบางที่หายเข้าไปในหลืบชั้นหนังสือจนเด็กหนุ่มลับสายตาไปแล้วถึงหันมาหาชายหนุ่มที่มีอายุอ่อนกว่า

"...อย่าบอกนะว่านายคุยกับเครเดนซ์อยู่น่ะ..."

เสียงทุ้มที่ใช้พูดคุยเมื่อสักครู่เปลี่ยนไปทันทีเมื่อเขาเริ่มบทสนทนาใหม่กับหนุ่มอังกฤษผมเซอร์

"...? คุยอยู่กับเครเดนซ์?" นิวท์หันหน้ามาหาอีกฝ่ายแบบงงๆ 

เพอร์ซิวัลถอนหายใจก่อนจะส่งสายตาพิฆาตให้อีกฝ่าย "ฉันหมายถึงนายคบกับเครเดนซ์อยู่รึเปล่า?!"

พอสมองของอีกฝ่ายประมวลผลจากคำพูดที่ตรงประเด็นสุดๆ เสร็จเรียบร้อย ชายหนุ่มหน้ากระก็กลั้นหัวเราะจนตัวโยน

"เดี๋ยวนะครับคุณเกรฟส์ ผมว่าคุณเข้าใจอะไรผิดแล้วล่ะครับ" นิวท์พูดไปขำไป ก่อนจะหันไปหยิบหนังสือจากกองที่วางอยู่ใกล้ตัวขึ้นมายิงบาร์โค้ดสแกนเหมือนไม่ยี่หระกับคำพูดของอีกฝ่าย

"สิ่งที่ผมสนใจมากที่สุด ก็คือตัวอักษรในหนังสือเหล่านี้ กับ'สัตว์เลี้ยง'ของผมเท่านั้นแหละครับ คุณก็รู้ดีนี่" 

คุณเกรฟส์ฟังอีกฝ่ายพูด ถึงจะรู้สึกสบายใจขึ้นมาเปราะนึง แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เขารู้ว่าใครคือคนที่คุณหนูเครเดนซ์จะออกเดทด้วยอยู่ดี

ชายหนุ่มทำหน้าไม่สบอารมณ์ พลางท้าวแขนที่เคาวเตอร์ 

"...วันนี้เครเดนซ์มีเดทน่ะ...แต่นี่จะครึ่งวันแล้วฉันยังไม่เจอสาวคนนั้นเลย"

นิวท์ฟังแล้วแอบอมยิ้ม ก่อนจะโต้ตอบกลับไป โดยที่ไม่ละสายตาจากหนังสือในมือ

"ก็ไม่แปลกหรอกครับ วันนี้มันวันวาเลนไทน์ ใครๆก็อยากอยู่ 'ใกล้ๆ คนที่ชอบ' จริงมั้ยครับ?...ว่าแต่..." ชายหนุ่มที่สแกนบาร์โค้ดหนังสือจนหมดไปหนึ่งกองแล้ว เปลี่ยนน้ำเสียงจากสบายๆ มาเป็นเคร่งเครียดและลดเสียงให้เบาลงกว่าเดิม "ผมได้ยินมาว่าทางกระทรวงกำลังหารือเรื่องการคุ้มครองเด็กที่มีออบสครูเรียลแฝงอยู่ คิดว่าภายในอาทิตย์หน้าน่าจะมีอะไรคืบหน้า ยังไงผมจะแจ้งข่าวให้ทราบอีกทีนะครับ"

คุณเกรฟส์เอนตัวพิงเคาวเตอร์ สายตามองไปตามชั้นวางหนังสือและคนที่นั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่ตามมุมต่างๆของห้องสมุด ทำเหมือนไม่ได้ใส่ใจฟังในสิ่งที่บรรณารักษ์หนุ่มพูด 

ก่อนจะพูดลอยๆออกมา

"ไว้อาทิตย์หน้าผมจะเข้ามาอีกที"

****

เกือบยี่สิบนาทีกว่าเครเดนซ์จะเดินกลับมาที่เคาวเตอร์พร้อมหนังสือปกแข็งอีกสองสามเล่ม นิวท์ที่กำลังง่วนอยู่กับกองหนังสือใหม่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาแล้วยิ้มให้เด็กหนุ่มทันที เครเดนซ์วางหนังสือที่จะยืมลงบนเคาวเตอร์เพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายยิงบาร์โค้ด

"แล้ว...คุณเกรฟส์ล่ะฮะ?" เครเดนซ์เอ่ยถามด้วยใบหน้าเขินๆเวลาที่พูดชื่อคนขับรถประจำบ้านออกมา 

"ไม่รู้สิ" นิวท์ตอบยิ้มๆ "พอเธอขึ้นไปชั้นสอง เขาก็เดินดูหนังสือรอบๆน่ะ เอ้อ! จริงสิ! หนังสือที่ฉันบอกเธอเมื่อคราวก่อน มีคนเอามาคืนแล้วนะ"

เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มกว้างทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายบอก

"จริงหรอฮะ! มันอยู่ตรงไหนเหรอฮะ? เดี๋ยวผมรีบไปหยิบ!"

"อยู่ตรงหมวดวรรณกรรมเยาวชนน่ะ เธอหาไม่ยากหรอก สันปกสีแดง เล่มไม่ใหญ่มาก เขียนว่า 'สัตว์มหัศจรรย์และถิ่นที่อยู่'"

"โอเคฮะ เดี๋ยวผมไปหยิบก่อน ขอบคุณนะครับคุณนิวท์" เด็กหนุ่มว่าพลางเดินจากไป เป็นช่วงเวลาเดียวกับที่คุณเกรฟส์เดินกลับมาหาเขาที่เคาวเตอร์

"เครเดนซ์ลงมารึยัง?"

นิวท์เกือบหลุดขำกับประโยคคำถามที่ถามหากันและกันอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจของทั้งสองคน

 

"เห็นว่าไปหยิบหนังสือที่หมวดวรรณกรรมเยาวชนน่ะครับ คุณเกรฟส์ช่วยไปดูให้หน่อยสิครับ ผมคุ้นๆว่าเล่มที่เครเดนซ์จะยืมน่าจะเรียงอยู่เชลฟ์บนสุด แกอาจจะหยิบไม่ถึง"

 

...ทำไมต้องอยู่ชั้นบนสุดด้วยเนี่ย...

เครเดนซ์เงยหน้ามองหนังสือสันสีแดงที่ตัวเองต้องการบนเชลฟ์ชั้นบนสุด ร่างโปร่งท้าวเอวมองรอบตัวเพื่อหาบันไดปีนหรืออะไรก็ได้ที่จะทำให้เขาเอื้อมถึง แต่ดูเหมือนแถวนี้จะไม่มีของที่ว่า 

เด็กหนุ่มถอดรองเท้าออก ก่อนจะก้าวขาเหยียบชั้นหนังสือที่สูงขึ้นมาหน่อยเพื่อจะได้เขย่งตัวหยิบเล่มที่ต้องการถึง

พอดีกับที่เครเดนซ์เอื้อมถึงเล่มที่อยากได้ ก็มีฝ่ามือกร้านอุ่นจับมือเขาไว้พอดี

 

"เรียกให้ผมหยิบให้ก็ได้ครับคุณหนู"

 

เครเดนซ์สะดุ้งกับเสียงกระซิบตรงต้นคอ จนต้องรีบหันไปหาต้นเสียง และ...

 

พรื้ด....!!!

 

ร่างบางหลับตาปี๋ เพราะคิดว่าตัวเองต้องลื่นไถลก้นกระแทกพื้นแน่นอน

 

แต่ไม่มีความเจ็บปวดที่ก้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย 

 

เครเดนซ์ลืมตาขึ้น สิ่งแรกที่เห็นคือใบหน้าคมคายของคุณเกรฟส์ที่ใกล้มาก

ใกล้จนมองเห็นตอหนวดสากๆที่เพิ่งจะโกนมาได้ไม่กี่วัน 

ใกล้จนมองเห็นหน้าตัวเองในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มที่มีประกายไหวระริกของอีกฝ่าย 

 

"..."

 

"คุณหนูไม่เป็นไรนะครับ?"

คำพูดของคุณเกรฟส์เปรียบเสมือนเครื่องกระตุ้นหัวใจ เพราะเมื่อกี้เครเดนซ์กล้าสาบานต่อหน้าหนังสือหมื่นเล่มในห้องสมุดแห่งนี้เลยว่า เขาหยุดหายใจไปแล้ว

 

"ครับ..." 

เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่าตอนนี้ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนยิ่งกว่าตอนที่ไปปิ้งบาร์บีคิวในสวนกับโมเดสตี้ และ เสียงหัวใจเต้นดังมาก 

 

ดังจนกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะได้ยิน

 

ร่างบางกระพริบตา ก่อนจะขยับตัวแล้วพบว่าคนอายุมากกว่ากำลังโอบร่างของเขาไว้ไม่ให้หล่นลงไปกองกับพื้นเพราะการลื่นตกจากชั้นหนังสือ 

พอเครเดนซ์จะขยับมือ ก็พบว่ามือของเขาที่ยังจับหนังสือเล่มที่ต้องการเอาไว้ถูกกอบกุมด้วยมืออุ่นร้อนของอีกฝ่าย

"...จะหยิบหนังสือบนชั้นสูงๆ ก็ต้องหาบันไดมาปีนสิครับ ทำแบบเมื่อกี้มันอันตรายนะรู้มั้ย หื้ม?"

...ผมร่วงจากชั้นหนังสือยังไม่อันตรายเท่าตอนนี้เลยครับคุณเกรฟส์...ผมกลัวว่าผมจะหัวใจเต้นผิดจังหวะจนตายน่ะสิครับ...

 

แผละ...

จู่ๆ ผ้าพันคอสีเขียวแก่ที่เครเดนซ์พันคอไว้หลวมๆลื่นหล่นลงพื้น เผยให้เห็นลำคอยาวระหงส์สีเนื้อนวลขาวตัดกับเสื้อยืดผ้าเนื้อหนาคอวีสีเทาเข้มที่เพอร์ซิวัลคิดว่า

...มันจะวีลึกไปถึง...ไหนฟระ...


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โอ้ย มีความล่อแหลมขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ควรเปลี่ยนเรทมั้ยคะ เกรงใจเยาวชนเหลือเกิน

ชายหนุ่มมองตามตะเข็บคอวีเรื่อยจนสุดขอบที่เผยให้เห็นผิวขาวเรื่อที่ค่อยๆแดงขึ้น

 

โป๊ก!! 

 

ตุบ...!

"คุณเกรฟส์!" ร่างโปร่งเผลอร้องเสียงหลง ก่อนจะลดเสียงลงเมื่อนึกได้ว่าตอนนี้อยู่ในห้องสมุด "เจ็บมั้ยครับ!?"

เพอร์ซิวัลประคองร่างบางให้ยืนขึ้น ก่อนจะก้มลงไปมองอะไรบางอย่างที่ตกใส่หัวเขาเมื่อกี้

 

...คุณพ่อขายาว ฉบับเรียบเรียงใหม่...

 

หล่นมาใส่หัวเขาได้ไงเนี่ย!!

"เออะ...เดี๋ยวผมเอาไปให้คุณนิวท์ยิงบาร์โค้ดก่อนนะครับ ขะ...ขอบคุณนะครับ..." เครเดนซ์ส่งเสียงเบา ก้มหน้าก้มตาพึมพำกับตัวเองและพยายามเบี่ยงตัวออกมาจากอ้อมแขนของคุณเกรฟส์ที่ยังยืนงงๆ กับหนังสือจากเชลฟ์ที่หล่นปุใส่หัว เด็กหนุ่มใส่รองเท้าแบบลวกๆ ก้มหยิบผ้าพันคอที่หล่น แล้วรีบเดินหนีไป

คุณเกรฟส์มองตามร่างบางไปจนลับสายตา ก่อนจะก้มลงหยิบหนังสือที่หล่นอยู่บนพื้น แล้วเงยมองเชลฟ์หนังสือที่ดูยังไงก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่ามันจะร่วงลงมาได้เลย

 

****

 

พอคุณเกรฟส์เดินมาถึงที่เคาวเตอร์ก็พอดีกับที่เครเดนซ์กล่าวลาบรรณารักษ์หนุ่มเสียงใส

"ขอบคุณนะฮะคุณนิวท์ ไว้คราวหน้าผมจะมาเอาเล่มที่คุณแนะนำเพิ่มอีกทีนะฮะ"

"ไว้เจอกันนะเครเดนซ์" นิวท์ลาเด็กหนุ่มเสร็จ ก็หันมาลาอีกฝ่ายเช่นกัน "สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์นะครับคุณเกรฟส์"

คุณเกรฟส์พยักหน้าน้อยๆ ไม่ได้พูดอะไร ก่อนจะเดินตามร่างโปร่งออกจากห้องสมุดไป

 

บรรณารักษ์หนุ่มลอบถอนหายใจออกมาแล้วยิ้มบางให้กับแผ่นหลังของทั้งสองคน

...ช่วยได้มากสุดเท่านี้ล่ะนะ...

...ตั้งใจว่าจะให้เครเดนซ์กับคุณเกรฟส์มีบรรยากาศวาเลนไทน์ด้วยกัน เผื่อจะกล้าสารภาพความรู้สึกกันเสียที แต่กลายเป็นสถานการณ์ล่อแหลมแบบนั้นไปซะได้...

"ขอโทษด้วยนะครับคุณเกรฟส์ ก็ห้องสมุดไม่ได้มีไว้เป็นที่พรอดรักกัน...นายก็คิดเหมือนฉันใช่มั้ย พิคเก็ต?"

 

****

 

"ผมกะว่าจะดูหนังรอบบ่ายสามโมง จากตรงนี้ไปที่ห้างก็ไม่น่าจะไกลมาก พอมีเวลาทานมื้อเที่ยงก่อนเข้าโรงพอดี งั้นเราไปที่ห้างกันเลยนะครับ"

เครเดนซ์เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากมือถือที่เมื่อสักครู่เด็กหนุ่มเช็ครอบหนังคร่าวๆ และคำนวณเวลาเดินทางก่อนจะหันไปบอกสารถีหน้าเข้มที่กำลังเลี้ยวรถออกจากที่จอดรถของห้องสมุด

"...ครับคุณหนู" น้ำเสียงราบเรียบ และสายตาเนือยๆ ที่มองตรงไปยังถนนด้านหน้าทำเอาคนที่นั่งข้างๆใจหาย เด็กหนุ่มไม่กล้าพูดคุยอะไรต่อ จนเกิดเป็นเดดแอร์อยู่หลายนาที

 

โครก~~~

 

เสียงท้องร้องดังมาจากคนตัวเล็ก ทำลายบรรยากาศอึดอัดจนหมดสิ้น

 

เครเดนซ์ใช้สองมือจับที่ท้องตัวเองด้วยความตกใจและอายในทีเดียวกัน

 

"ขอโทษครับ...จู่ๆมันก็ร้องเอง มะ...ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ..."

เด็กหนุ่มพูดเสียงเบา ไม่กล้าหันไปสบตาคนข้างๆ เพราะกลัวจะเจอสายตาดุๆ ตอบกลับมา

 

ฮึๆ

 

แต่เครเดนซ์ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอของอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่คาดคิดแทน

 

"คุณหนูอยากทานอะไรครับเดี๋ยวผมพาไป"

 

รอยยิ้มใจดีของคนขับรถหนุ่มปรากฏขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

...รอยยิ้มที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกปลอดภัย...

...รอยยิ้มอบอุ่นที่อยากให้ผู้ใหญ่คนนี้มีให้เขาตลอดไป...

 

****

 

"ชุดเบคอนดับเบิ้ลชีสเบอร์เกอร์กับออนเนี่ยนริง แล้วก็ฮ็อทดอกเซ็ตได้แล้วค่า~~~~!!!"

เสียงบริกรสาวในชุดฟอร์มร้านเบอร์เกอร์หลังเคาวเตอร์สั่งอาหารดังขึ้นเมื่ออาหารทุกชิ้นที่เด็กหนุ่มสั่งถูกจัดเรียงลงในถาดเรียบร้อย และถูกยื่นส่งให้คนตัวโตกว่ารับไว้

ตอนนี้เครเดนซ์และคนขับรถของเขาอยู่ในร้านอาหารฟาส์ตฟู้ดชื่อดังแห่งหนึ่งในห้างสรรพสินค้าที่คนตัวเล็กมีจุดมุ่งหมายที่จะมาดูหนัง

 

"คุณหนูครับ..." คนขับรถหนุ่มเรียกอีกฝ่าย

"ผมไม่เอาซอสฮะคุณเกรฟส์ ขอบคุณครับ"

"คุณหนูรู้ว่าผมไม่ได้จะถามเรื่องนั้น..."

"..." เด็กหนุ่มจ้องหน้าอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง ก่อนจะทำแก้มป่องตาตกหูตกใส่คุณเกรฟส์

ทั้งสองทิ้งตัวลงนั่งที่โต๊ะว่างติดกับกระจกร้าน

"...แค่นานๆทีเองนะครับคุณเกรฟส์...ผมรู้ว่าคุณแม่ไม่ชอบให้ผมทานพวกฟาส์ตฟู้ด แต่บางทีเห็นเพื่อนๆ กินแล้วผมก็อยากกินบ้างนี่นา..."

เครเดนซ์นั่งก้มหน้า ไม่กล้าสบตาอีกฝ่าย มือขวาก็หยิบออนเนี่ยนริงชิ้นใหญ่สุดในห่อใส่เข้าปากเคี้ยวตุ้ยๆ

 

คุณเกรฟส์มองการกระทำตรงหน้าอย่างอ่อนใจ

 

"...ห้ามกินบ่อยๆนะครับคุณหนู อาหารพวกนี้มันไม่ดีกับร่างกาย"

"คุณเกรฟส์ยังกินฮ็อทดอกเลย ไส้กรอกก็ไม่ดีกับร่างกายนะครับ" 

ร่างโปร่งว่า แล้วยิ้มยิงฟันใส่อีกฝ่ายอย่างล้อเลียน

 

คุณเกรฟส์ทำหน้านิ่งสนิท 

 

เด็กหนุ่มเห็นท่าไม่ดี รีบหุบยิ้มก่อนจะพูดเอาใจอีกฝ่าย

"ฮะๆ...จะไม่กินบ่อยๆครับผม" เครเดนซ์ใช้น้ำเสียงสำนึกผิด แต่มือก็ยังหยิบออนเนี่ยนริงชิ้นต่อไปส่งเข้าปาก พลางพึมพำเบาๆ พอให้อีกฝ่ายได้ยิน "ก็คุณเกรฟส์บอกเองว่าอยากกินอะไรเดี๋ยวจะพาไป..."

 

...ถ้าไม่ติดว่าต้องเล่นเป็นคนขับรถแล้วล่ะก็นะ...

...จะจับมาฟัดแก้มให้ช้ำเลย!! ฮึ่ม!!!...

 

ฝ่ามือใหญ่เลื่อนขึ้นมาขยี้กลุ่มผมสีดำของร่างโปร่งตรงหน้าอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว 

"ก็ได้...วันนี้จะไม่บอกคุณผู้หญิงว่าคุณหนูแอบหนีมา'เดท' แล้วยังแอบกินเบอร์เกอร์ด้วย"

เพอร์ซิวัลว่ายิ้มๆ ก่อนจะแกะห่อฮ็อทดอกและลงมือจัดการมื้อเที่ยงแบบด่วนๆ โดยไม่ได้สนใจว่าคนตรงหน้าจะแกะห่อเบอร์เกอร์ที่ตนสั่งพร้อมกับกลั้นยิ้มเขินจนปวดหน้าไปหมด

 

****

 

"คุณหนูดูหนังเสร็จเมื่อไหร่โทรบอกผมนะครับ" คุณเกรฟส์เอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อพวกเขามาถึงชั้นโรงหนังที่ผู้คนพลุกพล่าน และมากันเป็นคู่ๆ

"เอ่อ...คุณเกรฟส์ครับ..."

ร่างบางไม่เรียกเปล่า แต่รีบคว้ามือคุณเกรฟส์ไว้ด้วย

"คือว่า...ผมอยากดูหนังเรื่องนึงแต่ไม่กล้าดูคนเดียว..." เด็กหนุ่มก้มหน้างุด ทำเอาอีกฝ่ายเกิดความสงสัย

จะว่าไป เครเดนซ์เหมือนจะไม่ชอบพวกหนังสยองขวัญ สาวใช้ที่คฤหาสน์บอกว่าเวลาโมเดสตี้ดูหนังผีกับพี่ชายทีไร คนพี่จะต้องร้องโวยวายเสียงดังเอาผ้าห่มมาปิดหน้าทุกที

"...คุณหนูอยากดูResident Evilหรือครับ?"

เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

"เปล่าฮะ...ผมไม่ดูResident Evil" เครเดนซ์ส่ายหน้าดิก ทำสีหน้างงๆ

"คุณหนูอยากดูเรื่องอะไรครับ?"

พอถามจบ ก็ได้รับคำตอบเป็นหน้าแดงๆของคนตัวเล็กกว่า กับนิ้วที่ชี้ไปทางเสาบิลบอร์ดที่มีโปสเตอร์หนังขนาดใหญ่และหน้าจอแอลอีดีที่กำลังฉายเทรลเลอร์ของภาพยนตร์เรื่องนึงอยู่

 

"ระ...เรื่องนั้นฮะ..." 

 

'...If somthing were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself...'

 

เทรลเลอร์ตัวอย่างหนังถูกตัดฉาก ก่อนจะปรากฏตัวอักษรสีขาวและเทาขึ้นมาบนพื้นดำ 

 

FIFTY SHADES DARKER

 

เดี๋ยว!!!!!!!!!

 

นี่มันหนังอิโรติกไม่ใช่เรอะ!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คุณเกรฟส์คะะะะะ~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> 555555+
> 
> น้องอ่อยขนาดนี้แล้ว พาน้องเข้าซอกหลังโรงหนังเลยค่ะ อีชั้นจะไม่ทน /โดนคุณเกรฟส์ถีบ


	6. -6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คุณเกรฟส์คะ ไม่ต้องดูหนังมันแล้วค่ะ พาเข้าห้องน้ำหลังโรงหนังไปเลยคร๊าาาา

เครเดนซ์เม้มปากแน่นแต่ยังไม่กล้าสบตาอีกฝ่าย 

 

"คุณหนูครับ!!!!" 

 

...หวา...นึกแล้วเชียว...

 

เสียงของคนอายุมากกว่าตัวเองเป็นรอบดังขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ แต่ก็เป็นไปตามที่เครเดนซ์คาดไว้ 

"เรื่องนั้นดูไม่ได้ครับ! นั้นมันโป๊...เอ้ย มันไม่ใช่หนังสำหรับเด็กดูนะครับ!!"

 

...ก็รู้ไง ถึงอยากมาดูน่ะ..

เครเดนซ์รีบทำตัวลีบ ส่งสายตาหมองๆ เศร้าๆไปให้คนร่างใหญ่กว่า 

"แต่ผมสิบแปดแล้วนะฮะคุณเกรฟส์ เรื่องเนี่ยเพื่อนๆหลายคนเขาก็จะไปดูกันทั้งนั้น ผมเองก็ไม่กล้าไปดูกับเพื่อน โมเดสตี้ก็ยังเด็กไป คุณแม่ก็ไม่ชอบดูหนังในโรง ให้ผมมาดูคนเดียวก็...เขินๆอ่ะครับ..."

คุณเกรฟส์ที่แปลงร่างเป็นผู้ปกครองของร่างโปร่งขมวดคิ้วมุ่น 

"คุณหนูเคยดูภาคหนึ่งแล้วหรือครับ?" อีกฝ่ายถามด้วยน้ำเสียงสงสัย 

 

...ผมแค่โหลดแบบอันคัทมาดูครั้งนึง แต่พอดูจบผมก็รีบลบทิ้งเลยนะครับ...

ตะกี้คือคำพูดที่อยากจะบอกออกไป

 

เครเดนซ์รีบเงยหน้าขึ้นมา สายหัวพรืดๆ

 

"มันมีภาคหนึ่งด้วยเหรอฮะ?" 

เด็กน้อยในสายตาคุณเกรฟส์เอียงคอถามด้วยสีหน้าใสซื่อ

 

...กรรม...

อย่าบอกนะว่าอยากดูเพราะจะได้เอาไปคุยกับเพื่อนได้น่ะ

เพอร์ซิวัลเกาหัวด้วยความหงุดหงิด เด็กสมัยนี้นี่มันน่าจับมาดัดนิสัยขี้โอ้อวดกันให้หมด!!!

 

"ผมนึกว่า...อย่างน้อยถ้ามีผู้ใหญ่เข้าไปดูด้วยกัน มันก็น่าจะดีกว่าที่ผมไปดูคนเดียว ยังไงซะผมก็ไม่กล้าดูกับเพื่อนหรอกฮะ"

เด็กหนุ่มพูดเสียงเบาลงเรื่อยๆ 

สร้างความดราม่าให้แก่คนอายุเยอะกว่าได้ดียิ่งนัก

แน่นอน คุณเกรฟส์กำลังคิดหนัก

ถ้าวันนี้บังคับไม่ให้เครเดนซ์ดูก็คงได้ แต่ถ้าเด็กคนนี้หนีไปดูคนเดียวทีหลังล่ะ?

หรือถ้าเราปิดกั้นเรื่องแบบนี้มากๆ เด็กมันจะหนีไปลองเองจนใจแตกเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวขึ้นมาก็คงจะไม่ดีแน่

หนังเรื่องนี้ยิ่งมีอุปกรณ์เยอะอยู่

สู้มีเราที่เป็นผู้ใหญ่คอยชี้แนะให้คำแนะนำเวลาดูน่าจะเซฟกว่า...

 

เอาไงดี

แต่ถ้ารู้ทีหลังว่าเครเดนซ์แอบไปดูหนังเรื่องนี้กับคนอื่น...

เฮอะ! 

ข้อนี้ไม่โอเค!!

ไม่โอเคเอามากๆ!!!!

 

คุณเกรฟส์จ้องหน้าเครเดนซ์นิ่ง 

ร่างบางก็จ้องอีกฝ่ายกลับด้วยความลุ้นตัวโก่ง 

ถ้าคนอื่นๆที่เดินผ่านไปผ่านมาเห็นคงขำพิลึก นึกว่าพ่อลูกคู่นี้คงกำลังทะเลาะกันเรื่องอยากดูหนังคนละเรื่อง

 

"โอเค..." 

ชายหนุ่มว่าก่อนจะถอนหายใจออกมา "ผมชื่นชมที่คุณหนูกล้าบอกว่าอยากดูหนังแบบนี้และพร้อมจะให้มีผู้ปกครองนั่งดูเป็นเพื่อน..." 

คุณเกรฟส์พูดด้วยเสียงทุ้ม พลางกอดอกจ้องตาอีกฝ่ายด้วยสีหน้าที่คาดเดาไม่ถูก

"...แปลว่า ผมดูหนังเรื่องนี้กับคุณเกรฟส์ได้ใช่มั้ยฮะ?"

 

"ถ้าฉากไหนที่ผมบอกให้คุณหนูหลับตาก็ต้องหลับตานะครับ ห้ามดูนะ"

 

เครเดนซ์เผลอยิ้มจนตาหยีออกมา รู้สึกเขินๆ จนไม่รู้จะเอามือซุกโค้ทดีหรือกระเป๋ากางเกงดี 

 

...ก็ถ้าไม่ใช่คุณเกรฟส์ผมก็ไม่เข้าไปดูหรอก...ปัทโธ่

 

"โอเคฮะ...งั้น...ไปซื้อตั๋วกันครับ"

ว่าแล้วเด็กหนุ่มก็เดินมุ่งหน้าไปที่เคาวเตอร์ขายตั๋วที่มีคนรอคิวอยู่จำนวนนึง

คุณเกรฟส์เดินตามมาติดๆ ระหว่างที่รอคิวเขาก็หันกลับไปดูเทรลเลอร์ของหนังเรื่องนี้อีกครั้งบนบิลบอร์ดที่ฉายวนซ้ำไปมา

พอดีกับที่ภาพในเทรลเลอร์เปลี่ยนเป็นฉากที่นางเอกกับพระเอกของเรื่องนั่งรับประทานอาหารกันในร้านอาหารหรู และนางเอกในชุดเดรสกระโปรงสั้นกำลังลากนิ้วเข้าไปในร่มผ้าเพื่อ...

...รั้งกางเกงชั้นในตัวจิ๋วออกมา

ต่อด้วยฉากซุกซนที่แสนวาบหวิวในลิฟท์ที่มีคนอยู่เต็ม กับฉากในห้องอาบน้ำที่คู่พระนางแสดงออกถึง'ความรัก'ที่รุนแรงและเร่าร้อน

 

นายมั่นใจแค่ไหนเพอร์ซิวัลว่านายจะเป็นผู้ใหญ่ที่ดีได้...

////  
"คุณหนูครับ ฉากนี้ปิดตาไว้นะครับ"

"คุ..คุณเกรฟส์ครับ...ผม..." 

เครเดนซ์ส่งเสียงเบาๆให้คนที่นั่งอยู่ในความมืดข้างๆตัว ในขณะเดียวกันก็คลำหามืออีกฝ่ายบนที่วางและบีบหลังมือไว้แน่น

"...ผมปิดตาแล้วนะฮะ...แต่เสียงครางมันทำให้ผม...เอ่อ...ตรงนี้มัน...แปลกๆ"

เด็กชายว่าก่อนจะพามือของคนข้างๆ เคลื่อนมาตรงที่นั่งฝั่งของเขาและแลนดิ้งมือใหญ่หยาบกร้านไว้ตรงตำแหน่งใต้เข็มขั---  
////

 

"ไม่!!!! ไม่ดู!!!!!"

 

เพอร์ซิวัลโพล่งออกมา หลังจากที่หัวสมองโลดแล่นไปกับสถานการณ์จำลอง (หรือพูดสั้นๆ ว่ามโน) จนตัวเองได้สติหยุดทุกความฟุ้งซ่านเอาไว้ได้ทัน

 

****

 

"โอย...ปวดกรามจัง" 

 

เสียงโอดครวญจากร่างเล็กที่เดินออกมาจากโรงหนังพร้อมกับผู้ใหญ่ในชุดสูทลำลองที่ถือกระป๋องป็อปคอร์นเปล่าที่มือซ้ายและแก้วกระดาษไซส์บิ๊กที่ยังเหลือโคล่าอยู่อีกนิดหน่อยที่มือขวา

"คุณเกรฟส์เลย ทำผมเมื่อยปากปวดหน้าไปหมด"

"อะไร...คุณหนูเองนะครับที่ทำตัวเอง โทษผมได้ยังไงครับ?" 

ชายหนุ่มยิ้มขำให้อีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเดินไปยังจุดทิ้งขยะเพื่อทิ้งกระป๋องป๊อบคอร์นและแก้วน้ำ

"ก็คุณเกรฟส์อ่ะ บอกพนักงานเขาว่าจะเอาเรื่องไหนก็ได้ที่ฉายเวลาเดียวกัน เลยได้ดู Lego Batman เลย...เนี่ย ผมขำจนปวดกรามไปหมดแล้ว" เด็กหนุ่มพูดไปพลางนวดหน้าตัวเองจนยับยู่ยี่เป็นหมาบูลด็อก

...แต่ก็เป็นบูลด็อกที่น่าฟัดที่สุดที่เคยเห็นมา...

 

"แล้วสนุกมั้ยล่ะครับ?" คุณเกรฟส์เอ่ยถาม

"ก็...ดีครับ ไม่แย่"

 

...นี่ขนาดไม่แย่นะ เห็นหัวเราะตั้งแต่เริ่มจนจบเลย...

คุณเกรฟส์นึกถึงเสียงหัวเราะของร่างบางข้างๆเมื่อ 2ชั่วโมงก่อนที่ผ่านมา มันทำให้จิตใจของชายหนุ่มวัยสามสิบกว่าๆ คนนี้สดชื่นขึ้นเป็นกอง

"คุณเกรฟส์เป็นทีมซุปเปอร์แมนหรือแบทแมนฮะ?" จู่ๆ เด็กหนุ่มก็หันมาถามคุณเกรฟส์

หือ?

"ทีม?"

ซุปเปอร์แมนกับแบทแมนมีแข่งทีมกันด้วยเหรอ?

"คุณหนูหมายถึงซุปเปอร์โบลว์หรือครับ?"

พอเจอคำถามกลับของผู้ใหญ่ข้างๆ ทำเอาเครเดนซ์ขำก๊ากอีกรอบ

"ไม่ใช่ฮะๆ ผมหมายถึงคุณเกรฟส์ชอบแบทแมน หรือซุปเปอร์แมนต่างหาก"

 

...อ่าว ก็นึกว่าทีมกีฬา...

คุณเกรฟส์ทำหน้าเขินๆ เกาท้ายทอยแก้เก้อเล็กน้อยที่ตัวเองเข้าใจความหมายผิด 

 

อึก...

...ทำไมคุณเกรฟส์ถึง...

น่ารัก

น่ารัก

น่ารักชะมัดเลยโว้ย!!!!!!!!!!!

เครเดนซ์ตะโกนก้องอยู่ในใจกับความโก๊ะที่นานๆจะแสดงออกมาให้เห็นของคนขับรถหนุ่ม

ตั้งแต่เครเดนซ์จำความได้ คุณเกรฟส์มักจะมีสีหน้านิ่งๆ เฉยๆ เข้มๆ ชอบเก็บตัว ไม่ค่อยสุงสิงกับใครเท่าไหร่ เวลาที่มีจัดงานเลี้ยงปีใหม่ที่ให้แม่บ้านและคนรับใช้ในคฤหาสน์ทั้งหมดได้มีเวลาสังสรรค์ เขาก็จะเห็นว่าคุณเกรฟส์ชอบไปหลบมุมดื่มอยู่คนเดียว แต่ถ้ามีใครชวนแกคุยแกก็คุยทั่วไป ไม่ได้ส่งเสียงหัวเราะเฮฮาเหมือนคนอื่นๆ 

เครเดนซ์มักจะเห็นแค่แผ่นหลังด้านข้าง และสายตาของคุณเกรฟส์ที่มองผ่านกระจกมองหลัง เวลาที่เขานั่งรถไปโรงเรียนหรือออกไปข้างนอกกับคุณแม่

สายตาที่คอยระแวดระวัง 

เด็ดเดี่ยว 

และ

น่าหลงใหล

นั่นแหละ...ตั้งแต่คำๆนี้โผล่ขึ้นมาในหัวของเครเดนซ์ ก็ทำให้ในสายตาของเด็กหนุ่มมองผู้ชายคนนี้เป็นมากกว่าคนขับรถที่ทำงานอยู่ในบ้านมากว่า10 ปี

 

"อือ....ไม่รู้สิครับ แบทแมนก็ได้ครับ"

"จริงเหรอฮะ!! เย้~~ งั้นเราอยู่ทีมเดียวกัน"

เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มร่ากับคำตอบของอีกฝ่าย แล้วยกมือขึ้นมารอเพื่อทำไฮทัช

คุณเกรฟส์มองตามมือของอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าร่างโปร่งต้องการอะไร จึงยกมือขึ้นมาแปะทำไฮทัชกับเครเดนซ์แบบไม่แน่ใจ

"คุณเกรฟส์นี่..." เครเดนซ์จิ๊ปาก ส่งเสียงไม่พอใจ แต่ใบหน้านั้นยังเต็มไปด้วยรอยยิ้ม "ไม่วัยรุ่นเลยนะครับ"

...แต่ผมก็ชอบนะ...

ยัง...เครเดนซ์ยังพูดคำนี้ออกไปตอนนี้ไม่ได้

ร่างบางเดินนำหน้าก่อนจะขวางทางชายหนุ่มเอาไว้ พร้อมกับเงยหน้ามองด้วยแววตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความขี้เล่น

"เดี๋ยวผมจะค่อยๆ สอนศัพท์วัยรุ่นให้ คุณจะได้ไม่งงเวลาวัยรุ่นเขาคุยกัน ดีมั้ยฮะ?"

ยังไม่ทันที่คุณเกรฟส์จะตอบอะไร เสียงเรียกเข้าจากโทรศัพท์ของเด็กหนุ่มก็ดังขึ้น เครเดนซ์ล้วงโทรศัพท์มือถือจากกระเป๋ากางเกงยีนส์ เขามองหน้าจออยู่แว้บนึง ก่อนจะยิ้มออกมา

"เฮ้...ว่าไง...อื้อ...อยู่ที่ห้างน่ะ..."

เครเดนซ์พูดกับปลายสายไป ขาของร่างโปร่งก็ค่อยๆเดินออกห่างคนขับรถหนุ่มไปเรื่อยๆ มีอยู่ช่วงนึงที่เครเดนซ์หันกลับมามองชายหนุ่มแล้วอมยิ้มเขินออกมา ก่อนจะรีบหันไปทางอื่นทันที

...มาแล้วสินะ คู่เดทของคุณหนู...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อ่าว...เดี๋ยวนะๆๆ ดราม่าเฉยเลยอ่ะ เฮ้ยๆๆ


	7. -7-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สุดท้ายแล้ววันนี้น้องจะได้สารภาพรักกะคุณเกรฟส์หรือไม่...
> 
> ไม่รู้แหละ รู้แค่ว่ามีฉากล่อแหลม แอร๊ย //ปิดตา

"อีกไม่ถึงสิบนาทีฉันจะถึงห้างแล้วหละ งั้น...อีกสัก 15 นาทีเธอมาเจอที่ร้านก็แล้วกัน" เสียงหญิงสาวสดใสจากปลายสายบอกเครเดนซ์ด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายๆ 

ต่างจากเด็กหนุ่มที่รอคอยโทรศัพท์สายนี้มาตลอดทั้งวัน

"โอเคเลยแชสทิตี้ เดี๋ยวฉันไปหานะ" เครเดนซ์กรอกเสียงที่ติดจะกระซิบกระซาบลงไปทางโทรศัพท์ เพื่อไม่ให้คนขับรถหนุ่มที่ตอนนี้อยู่ห่างไปหลายเมตรแล้วได้ยิน

"แล้วนี่...มากับคนๆ นั้นรึเปล่า?"

เสียงของสาวน้อยถามกลับมาอย่างมีเลศนัย ทำเอาเครเดนซ์เม้มปากอมยิ้ม แล้วเผลอหันหลังกลับไปดู 'คนๆ นั้น' ที่ยืนรอเขาอยู่ไม่ไกล

สายตาของชายหนุ่มกับเครเดนซ์สบกันพอดีโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

ทำเอาเครเดนซ์รีบหันไปอีกทางทันที

"อะ...อืม"

ด้วยคำตอบแบบอ้ำๆ อึ้งๆ ก็ทำให้ปลายสายเข้าใจความหมาย เรียกเสียงหัวเราะหวานหูมาเข้าหูเด็กหนุ่ม ก่อนจะตามด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายๆ อีกครั้ง

"โอเคๆ งั้นก็หาทางมาเอาของไปด้วยล่ะ แล้วเจอกันนะ"

"อื้อ เจอกันแชสทิตี้!"

เครเดนซ์วางสายอีกฝ่าย พยายามปรับน้ำเสียงและท่าทางให้เป็นปกติมากที่สุด ก่อนจะเดินกลับไปหาคุณเกรฟส์

"คุณเกรฟส์ฮะ...เดี๋ยวผมจะไปซื้อของหน่อยอ่ะครับ อีกสักชั่วโมงนึงผมโทรหานะครับ"

เครเดนซ์พูดกับชายหนุ่มด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ดูธรรมดาที่สุด เขาแตะที่กระเป๋ากางเกงเพื่อเช็คว่ากระเป๋าตังค์ยังอยู่กับตัวไม่ได้หายไปไหน โดยไม่ได้สังเกตใบหน้าของคุณเกรฟส์ที่แอบหมองลงไปทันทีหลังจากที่เห็นคุณหนูของตัวเองโทรศัพท์กับคู่เดทเสร็จ

"...แค่ชั่วโมงเดียวจะพอหรือครับ?"

และถ้าเครเดนซ์ไม่มัวแต่ตื่นเต้นกับการ 'ไปซื้อของ' เขาก็คงจับสำเนียงห้วนๆของประโยคที่ฟังดูสุภาพเรียบร้อยเมื่อกี้ได้

เครเดนซ์มองหน้าคุณเกรฟส์งงๆ 

"ฮะ...พอฮะ"

 

...วาเลนไทน์ทั้งที เจอกันชั่วโมงเดียวมันจะไปพอได้ยังไงครับคุณหนู...

 

****

 

...แค่ชั่วโมงเดียวจะพอหรือครับ?...

โอ้ยยย เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์

นี่นายโง่หรือบ้ากันแน่ถึงได้พูดกับเครเดนซ์แบบนั้นน่ะ เพอร์ซิวัล

ก็ไหนบอกแล้วไงว่าจะสนับสนุนความรักของคุณหนูเต็มที่ไง

ทั้งๆ ที่ตัดสินใจไปแล้วแท้ๆ...

ทั้งๆที่คิดได้แบบนั้นแล้วแท้ๆ...

ไหงถึงต้องมาหลบหลังเสา สะกดรอยตามคุณหนูแบบนี้ด้วยเนี่ย !!!!

ฮ่วย!!!!!

 

ตั้งแต่ที่คุณหนูเครเดนซ์ขอตัวไปเดท (แต่เจ้าตัวอ้างว่าไปซื้อของ) คุณเกรฟส์ก็บอกกับร่างโปร่งว่าจะไปเข้าห้องน้ำแล้วจะไปรอที่รถ เมื่อแยกกัน คุณเกรฟส์ก็ทำเป็นเดินไปทางห้องน้ำก่อนจะย้อนกลับไปทางเดิมเพื่อติดตามคุณหนูของเขาว่ากำลังจะไปที่ไหนกับใคร

ชายหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วหนาๆของตัวเองทุกครั้งที่เห็นเครเดนซ์หยุดดูของตามชั้นวางต่างๆ ที่เดินผ่าน

...กรอบรูป...จะเอาไว้ใส่รูปเป็นที่ระลึกเหรอ...

...ดอกไม้ประดิษฐ์...ในรถยังมีอยู่ช่อนึงคุณหนูจะเอาของปลอมไปทำไมล่ะครับ...

...ตุ๊กตาหมี...เดี๋ยวนี้เด็กผู้หญิงเขาไม่เล่นตุ๊กตากันแล้วครับคุณหนู...

ขณะที่ชายหนุ่มแอบมองอยู่ห่างๆ ก็มีสาวน้อยผมยาวในชุดเสื้อยืดสีเทารัดรูปกับกางเกงหนังมันวาวสีดำที่เน้นโชว์สัดส่วนเดินมาทักเครเดนซ์

อย่าบอกนะว่า!!!!

แฟนของคุณหนูเครเดนซ์!!!!

จากจุดที่ชายหนุ่มแอบอยู่ ไกลเกินกว่าที่จะได้ยินบทสนทนาของคนทั้งสองได้ แต่คุณเกรฟส์สังเกตได้ถึงใบหน้าที่ดูร่าเริงกว่าปกติของทั้งฝ่ายชายและฝ่ายหญิง 

แน่ะ...

ผู้หญิงมีบิดตัวเขินอายด้วย!

คุณหนูครับ ผมว่าคนนี้ไม่ดีนะครับ โชว์สัดส่วนกันขนาดนี้ เขาใส่เพื่อโชว์ผู้ชายคนอื่นต่างหาก แบบนี้คุณหนูจะลำบากต้องคอยไล่เด็กคนอื่นๆไม่ให้มายุ่งนะครับ... แล้วตะกี้ที่บิดๆนั้นน่ะ มารยาหญิงแท้ๆเลยครับคุณหนู...คุณหนูตามไม่ทันเล่ห์เหลี่ยมของพวกเธอแน่นอนครับ...

ในขณะที่คุณเกรฟส์กำลังสะกดจิตเด็กน้อยจากที่ไกล ไม่ทันไรก็มีเด็กชายร่างหนาหุ่นนักกีฬาอีกคนเดินมาสมทบกับฝ่ายหญิง

และ...

เขาโอบเอวกัน...

เครเดนซ์คุยกับทั้งสองคนแค่ครู่เดียวก่อนจะโบกมือลาและเดินดูของต่อไป

ฟู่~~~

...แสดงว่าไม่ใช่แฟนคุณหนูสินะ...

ชายหนุ่มเผลอลูบหน้าตัวเอง ส่งเสียงคำรามไม่พอใจจากในลำคอด้วยความเครียดที่เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้น

แต่ไม่รู้ว่าเครียดเรื่องไหนกันแน่ 

ระหว่าง 'สรุปแล้วใครคือคู่เดทของเครเดนซ์' กับ 'ฉันมาเป็นสต็อกเกอร์สะกดรอยตามเด็กเพื่ออะไร'

****

เครเดนซ์แอบอิจฉาเพื่อนที่เขาเพิ่งเจอเมื่อครู่

คริสตี้เป็นสาวสวยดีกรีเชียร์ลีดเดอร์และเป็นเพื่อนร่วมห้องของเขาที่น่ารักมากคนนึง ทุกคนในคลาสรู้กันหมดว่าเธอตอบตกลงเป็นแฟนกับเดนเซลนักกีฬาหุ่นใหญ่บ้านรวยมากที่อยู่อีกคลาสนึงเมื่อวันคริสต์มาสอีฟที่ผ่านมา 

ได้ยินว่าทั้งคู่ได้มหาลัยที่เดียวกัน

โชคดีจริงๆ เลยนะ...

เขาก็อยากให้ความรักของเขาสมหวังง่ายๆแบบนี้บ้างจัง

 

เครเดนซ์เดินขึ้นบันไดเลื่อนไปอีกสองชั้น ซึ่งเป็นชั้นเครื่องแต่งกายสุภาพบุรุษ 

เขาเดินเลี้ยวซ้าย เลี้ยวขวา โดยไม่ได้สนใจเสื้อผ้าที่อยู่ระหว่างทางเลยสักนิด จนกระทั่งมาหยุดอยู่หน้าร้านเสื้อผ้าชายร้านหนึ่ง ร่างโปร่งหยุดมองเข้าไปด้านในชั่วอึดใจก่อนจะก้าวเข้าไปในร้าน 

และจากมุมที่คุณเกรฟส์แอบอยู่นี้ก็ทำให้เขาเห็นรอยยิ้มสดใสจากคุณหนูตัวน้อยที่มีให้กับพนักงานสาวที่ดูจะอายุไล่เลี่ยกัน

 

****

หลังจากที่คุณเกรฟส์แอบดูคุณหนูเครเดนซ์กับสาวพนักงานขายเสื้อผ้าในร้านร้านหนึ่งอยู่สักพัก เขาก็เลิกปฏิบัติการสะกดรอยตามและล่าถอยออกมา 

ชายหนุ่มเดินกลับไปที่ลานจอดรถและรอเครเดนซ์อยู่แถวๆ นั้น เดี๋ยวขึ้นไปนั่งบนรถบ้าง ออกมาเดินไปเดินมาทั่วๆลานจอดรถบ้าง ปล่อยความคิดของตัวเองให้ลอยไปเรื่อยๆ 

เขามองดูชายวัยกลางคนที่เดินสูบบุหรี่ผ่านรถของเขาไป ถ้าเป็นแต่ก่อน บุหรี่ถือเป็นเพื่อนยามเหงาของเขาได้ดีที่สุด แต่เมื่อเขารู้ว่าเด็กน้อยเครเดนซ์ตากลมปากแดงตัวขาวจะจามทุกครั้งที่ได้กลิ่นบุหรี่ เขาก็ตัดสินใจเลิกบุหรี่แบบหักดิบเพื่อไม่ให้เป็นอันตรายต่อสุขภาพเด็กๆที่คฤหาสน์ 

อีกแล้ว...

เอาแต่คิดถึงเด็กคนนี้อีกแล้ว

ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันที่นอกจากเรื่องงานแล้ว ก็เอาแต่นึกถึงและมองหาเด็กชายผมดำหยักศกตัวผอมบางที่มักจะมีรอยยิ้มสดใสและดวงตาที่ซื่อตรงจริงใจสบมาให้แก่เขาเสมอ

จำเอาไว้เพอร์ซิวัล

รอยยิ้มของเครเดนซ์ ไม่ได้มีให้กับนายคนเดียวอีกต่อไปแล้ว

คุณหนูเครเดนซ์ของเขามีแฟนแล้ว...

จริงๆแล้วมันควรจะเป็นเรื่องน่ายินดีที่คุณหนูตัวน้อยของเขาค่อยๆ กลายเป็นผู้ใหญ่ แต่อีกใจนึงเขาก็รู้สึกแปลกๆ 

 

...เหมือนตอนที่โดนผู้หญิงทิ้งไม่มีผิด...

 

ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะสมเพชกับตัวเอง 

ในสายตาของเด็กคนนั้น เขามันก็แค่คุณเกรฟส์คนขับรถของคฤหาสน์แบร์โบน

เฮ้อ....

ในเมื่อเลือกทางนี้แล้วก็คงช่วยไม่ได้ล่ะนะ

 

ตี๊ดๆๆ ตี๊ดๆๆ

 

เสียงโทรศัพท์มือถือของชายหนุ่มดังขึ้นเป็นจังหวะ 

คุณเกรฟส์มองชื่อที่ปรากฏออกมาบนหน้าจอแล้วรับสาย

"ครับคุณหนู"

คุณเกรฟส์กรอกเสียงลงไปตามสาย ก่อนจะเปิดประตูรถขึ้นไปนั่งที่ที่นั่งคนขับ เตรียมพร้อมสำหรับการออกรถ

"คุณเกรฟส์ฮะ...อยู่ที่รถรึเปล่าฮะ เดี๋ยวผมกำลังจะไปหาที่รถนะครับ"

"คุณหนูรอผมที่หน้าทางเข้าก็ได้ครับ เดี๋ยวผมจะไปรับ"

พอดีกับที่คุณเกรฟส์เงยขึ้นมาแล้วเห็นเด็กหนุ่มในชุดโค้ดสีครีมกับผ้าพันคอที่กำลังเดินตรงมาที่รถ เมื่อสายตาของเขากับเครเดนซ์เจอกัน โดยมีกระจกหน้ารถกรองแสงกั้นเอาไว้ เด็กหนุ่มที่ยังแนบโทรศัพท์มือถือไว้ข้างหูก็ค่อยๆ เผยรอยยิ้มออกมา

 

ยังไงซะ เขาก็ยังอยากเห็นรอยยิ้มแบบนี้จากคนตัวเล็กต่อไปอยู่ดี

 

ในขณะที่คุณเกรฟส์กำลังสตาร์ทเครื่องยนต์ ก็เป็นเวลาเดียวกันกับที่เครเดนซ์เดินมาถึงที่รถ

"...คุณหนูให้ผมไปรับที่ด้านหน้าก็ได้นะครับ จะได้ไม่ต้องเดินมาถึงที่จอดรถนี่" คนขับรถหนุ่มพูดขึ้นเมื่อคุณหนูร่างบางของเขาเปิดประตูขึ้นมานั่งบนรถ และวางถุงกระดาษสีน้ำเงินเข้มกับถุงพลาสติกลายดอกกุหลาบหวานแหววไว้บนตัก ก่อนจะคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัย

"ไม่เป็นไรครับคุณเกรฟส์ ผมเดินไปเดินมาจนกลับมาที่ชั้นนี้พอดีเลย"

คนขับรถหนุ่มคันปากอยากจะถามเหลือเกินว่าเดทของเครเดนซ์โอเคมั้ย ทำไมเจอกันแค่ชั่วโมงเดียว สาวน้อยคนนั้นชื่ออะไร และอีกมากมายที่อยากจะรู้ 

"แล้ว...คุณหนูจะกลับบ้านเลยมั้ยครับ?"  
แต่สุดท้ายก็เลือกที่จะไม่ถามแล้วเปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนา

"...ผมยังมีอีกที่ที่ต้องแวะก่อนกลับบ้านครับ"

******

คุณเกรฟส์คอยเหลือบมองร่างโปร่งข้างๆ ที่เอาแต่ชะเง้อดูข้างทางบ้าง ดูถนนบ้างเกือบจะตลอดเวลา 

หลังจากที่ออกมาจากห้าง เด็กชายก็ให้คุณเกรฟส์ขับไปตามเส้นทางที่ตัวเองบอก จนมาถึงสวนสาธารณะใหญ่แห่งหนึ่ง และขับวนสวนอยู่ประมาณสองสามรอบโดยไม่บอกให้เขาจอดรถ

"คุณหนูหาใครอยู่หรือเปล่าครับ?"

"เปล่าฮะ...ผมกำลังหามุม"  
เด็กหนุ่มตอบโดยไม่หันมามองอีกฝ่าย

"...หามุม?"

 

...หามุมสารภาพรักอยู่ครับคุณเกรฟส์ อย่าเพิ่งกวน...

 

"ครับ...อ่ะ ตรงนั้นๆ คุณเกรฟส์จอดตรงนั้นเลยฮะ"

เครเดนซ์ชี้ไปที่รถคันนึงที่กำลังเปิดไฟเป็นสัญญาณว่าจะหักออกจากที่จอด

คนขับรถหนุ่มชะลอรถและรอเข้าจอด ในหัวก็ยังไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดีว่าร่างบางข้างๆต้องการอะไร 

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาหกโมงเย็นและท้องฟ้าข้างนอกก็มืดเกือบสนิท วิวข้างทางคือสวนสาธารณะที่มีไฟถนนสีส้มสลัวๆเปิดไว้ตลอดทาง เผยให้เห็นร่างคนที่เดินสวนไปมาประปราย

คุณเกรฟส์เทียบจอดเรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่เด็กหนุ่มไม่มีทีท่าจะลงจากรถเลยสักนิด ชายหนุ่มหันมองร่างบางด้วยความสงสัย และอีกฝ่ายก็คงจะรู้ว่าเขาอยากจะถามอะไร

"รอแป๊บนะฮะ กว่าไฟจะเปิดก็คงหกโมงกว่า"

"ไฟเปิด?"

"ฮะ" เครเดนซ์ยิ้มให้อีกฝ่าย "วันนี้ที่เอ็มไพร์จะมีเปิดไฟวันวาเลนไทน์น่ะฮะ ผมอยากดู"

เด็กหนุ่มว่า พลางชี้ไปที่อีกฟากนึงของสวนสาธารณะที่มีแม่น้ำกั้นกลาง จากจุดที่จอดรถอยู่ตรงนี้เป็นมุมที่สามารถมองเห็นยอดตึกเอ็มไพร์สเต็ท สัญลักษณ์ของเมืองนิวยอร์คได้พอดิบพอดีโดยไม่มีตึกอื่นบัง 

"คุณเกรฟส์ห้ามไปบอกใครนะฮะ มุมเนี่ยผมเจอโดยบังเอิญเมื่อปีที่แล้ว มองเห็นชัดมาก แถมในสวนก็ไม่ค่อยมีคนด้วยครับ"

...หึ...

จะเก็บไว้เป็นที่เดทลับๆกับแฟนสินะ...

"อ่ะ...เปิดไฟแล้วๆ คุณเกรฟส์ดูสิฮะ!"

เครเดนซ์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นและรีบชี้นิ้วไปที่ยอดตึกที่เขาว่าเมื่อครู่นี้ จากสีของแสงไฟนีออนประดับในยามค่ำคืนของตึกเอ็มไพร์สเต็ท ค่อยๆเปลี่ยนเป็นสีชมพูและแดงกระพริบเป็นจังหวะสลับไปมา

คุณเกรฟส์มองดูยอดตึกที่กระพริบไฟเปลี่ยนไปมา แต่รอบๆรถมีแต่ความเงียบกับเสียงเครื่องปรับอากาศที่ดูเหมือนจะดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

ชายหนุ่มเอื้อมมือไปกดปุ่มวิทยุในรถ เพื่อให้มีเสียงเพลงเข้ากับจังหวะของไฟและคิดว่าถ้าได้ไปยืนอยู่แถวๆตึกนั้นก็คงได้ยินเพลงรักที่บรรเลงให้เข้ากับบรรยากาศอยู่แน่ๆ

แต่ปุ่มวิทยุทำไมมันนุ่มๆ...

"อะ.."

คุณเกรฟส์ก้มมองปลายนิ้วที่ตั้งใจจะสัมผัสกับปุ่มเครื่องเสียงเย็นๆ แต่กลับกลายเป็นนิ้วของร่างบางที่ตั้งใจจะกดปุ่มเปิดวิทยุปุ่มเดียวกัน

เหมือนมีกระแสไฟฟ้าวิ่งผ่านปลายนิ้วของคนทั้งสอง จนทำให้ต่างฝ่ายต่างต้องผละมือออกจากปุ่มพร้อมๆกัน 

"เอ่อ...ขอโทษที"

เป็นฝ่ายร่างสูงที่พูดขึ้นมา เครเดนซ์แค่เหลือบมองคุณเกรฟส์ก่อนจะส่ายหน้าช้าๆ แล้วชักมือกลับไปที่ตักของตัวเอง

เด็กหนุ่มหันกลับไปสนใจแสงไฟจากตึกทางฟากฝั่งโน้นของสวนอีกครั้ง

"ในรถแบบนี้...ก็ไม่เลวนะครับ"

คุณเกรฟส์หันไปตามเสียงพูดที่เอ่ยออกมาลอยๆ ใบหน้าด้านข้างของเด็กหนุ่มหน้าติดไปทางหวานที่มองเห็นแค่ลางๆ เพราะแสงไฟที่ค่อนข้างสลัว เหมือนจะแอบซ่อนแววตาบางอย่างเอาไว้

แววตาที่ดูเหมือนจะสนุกสนานแต่แฝงไปด้วยความเศร้าหมอง

 

...ขอโทษนะที่ฉันไม่ใช่คนที่เธออยากดูไฟด้วย..

 

"ปีหน้ายังมีครับคุณหนู"

"...ครับ?" เครเดนซ์หันหน้ามาหาสารถีหนุ่ม

"ปีหน้า..." คุณเกรฟส์กระแอมทีนึง "ถ้าแฟนคุณหนู เอิ่ม...ว่าง...ก็พามาดูด้วยกันสิครับ ผมว่าช่วงอีสเตอร์หรือคริสต์มาสก็น่าจะเปิดไฟเหมือนกัน"

เครเดนซ์มองหน้าอีกคนนิ่ง ทำตาแป๋วในความมืด

"ผมยังไม่มีแฟนนะฮะคุณเกรฟส์"

หือ...

หือ?????

หือ!!!!!!!!!!!!

"เอ๊ะ...คุณหนู...เออ ว่าไงนะครับ?"

แม้ในรถจะค่อนข้างมืด แต่เครเดนซ์ก็มองเห็นประกายระยิบระยับในดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายตอนที่เขาพูดออกมาว่า 'ยังไม่มีแฟน'

เด็กหนุ่มยกยิ้มที่มุมปากช้าๆ ให้ดูเนียนที่สุด

"ผมยังไม่มีแฟนฮะ"

ตอนนี้เพอร์ซิวัลเริ่มจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก 

เด็กน้อยของเขายังไม่มีแฟน!?

"แล้วผู้หญิงที่ร้านเสื้อผ้านั่น!?" คุณเกรฟส์คว้าปากตัวเองไว้ไม่ทัน เผลอหลุดคำถามที่อยากถามมาตลอดช่วงเย็น

เมื่อเครเดนซ์ได้ยินแบบนั้นสีหน้าก็เปลี่ยนไปทันที

"คุณเกรฟส์!! คุณเกรฟส์เห็นผมที่ร้านด้วยเหรอ! งั้นก็เห็นของขวัญของผมแล้วสิ!"

เครเดนซ์ก็คว้าปากตัวเองไว้ไม่ทัน

 

"...ของขวัญ?"

 

คุณเกรฟส์ทวนคำด้วยสีหน้าไม่เข้าใจ จนเด็กชายข้างๆรีบหลบสายตา ก่อนจะยกถุงกระดาษที่วางบนตักของตัวเองส่งให้คนขับรถหนุ่ม

"...สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์ฮะ" 

คุณเกรฟส์รับถุงมา เขามองหน้าเครเดนซ์เป็นเชิงถามว่าจะขอเปิดถุงเลย และเด็กหนุ่มก็พยักหน้า

เพอร์ซิวัลค่อยๆแกะถุงออกช้าๆ และพบกับผ้าพันคอผืนหนึ่ง ด้วยแสงไฟที่ไม่เอื้ออำนวย ทำให้เขาไม่รู้ว่าเป็นสีอะไรกันแน่ แต่สัมผัสของเนื้อผ้าที่ลื่นไม่สากมือก็ทำให้เขารู้ว่าเป็นของมีราคา

"...สีน้ำเงินฮะ"

"...หือ?"

"ผมเลือกสีน้ำเงินให้คุณครับ ถึงคุณเกรฟส์จะใส่แต่สีดำๆ ขาวๆ ตลอด แต่ผมว่าสีน้ำเงินเหมาะกับคุณที่สุดแล้ว..." เด็กหนุ่มพูดเสียงเบาลงเรื่อยๆ และจู่ๆ ก็หันกลับไปหาอีกฝ่ายเหมือนนึกอะไรออก 

"อ้อ...ผู้หญิงที่ร้านนั้น เธอชื่อแชสทิตี้ฮะ เป็นเพื่อนร่วมชั้นของผมเอง เธอทำพาร์ทไทม์อยู่ที่ร้านเสื้อนั้นแต่ว่าอีกสาขานึง...ผมอยากได้สีน้ำเงิน ผมเลยฝากให้เธอหิ้วมาจากสาขาอื่นน่ะฮะ...เป็นค่าตอบแทนที่ผมให้เธอลอกข้อสอบปลายภาค"

ห๊ะ...

ไม่ใช่แฟน..???

 

"แล้วที่วันนี้คุณหนูไปดูหนัง กินไอศครีม เข้าห้องสมุด แล้วก็ซื้อดอกไม้ ทั้งหมดนี่คื---"

จู่ๆคุณเกรฟส์ก็เงียบเสียงไป 

 

เครเดนซ์ถามเขาเรื่องสีดอกไม้ที่ชอบ

ซื้อไอศครีมมาสองอัน แล้วนั่งกินกันบนรถ

ชวนเขาไปดูหนังสือในห้องสมุด

ชวนเขาดูหนัง

ทั้งหมดนี่มัน.....!!!!

 

สีหน้าของเพอร์ซิวัลบ่งบอกถึงอารามตกใจ ในหัวของเขาเริ่มปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวเข้าด้วยกัน

เครเดนซ์ยิ้มให้ร่างสูง

เขายกมือขึ้นแตะสวิตช์ไฟในรถเพื่อให้มองเห็นหน้าของอีกฝ่ายได้ถนัดขึ้น

ก่อนจะหยิบถุงของขวัญบนตักของร่างสูงกลับมาไว้ที่ฝั่งตัวเอง และคลี่ผ้าพันคอออกมา

"วันนี้ผมก็แค่ อยากซื้อของขวัญให้คนที่ชอบ...อยากไปดูหนังกับคนที่ชอบ... อยากทานไอศครีมกับคนที่ชอบ...อยากซื้อดอกไม้ให้คนที่ชอบ...อยากใช้เวลาอยู่กับคนที่ชอบให้นานที่สุด..." 

เด็กหนุ่มคล้องผ้าพันคอสีน้ำเงินกับคอของคุณเกรฟส์ช้าๆ พยายามให้ปลายนิ้วสัมผัสไล้ลาดไหล่และช่วงต้นคอของอีกฝ่ายอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง

"...ก็แค่นั้นเองฮะ"

คุณเกรฟส์มองใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีเรื่อของเด็กชายที่ก้มหน้าหนี แพขนตางอนยาวที่กระพริบถี่ๆ สันจมูกที่ไม่โด่งมากแต่ดูเหมาะกับรูปหน้า และสีแดงชมพูของริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มที่เผยอออกอย่างเชื้อเชิญ

อยากได้...

อยากครอบครอง...

อยากทำให้เป็นของของตัวเอง...

 

เดี๋ยววววววว!!!!!!!!!!!

คิดไรอยู่วะเนี่ย!!!!!!

"เออ...คุณหนูครับ...ผม... คุณหนูมั่นใจแล้วหรือครับ" เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ขอถามเด็กตรงหน้าเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย เขายังพอมีสติสัมปชัญญะอยู่บ้าง แม้ภาพตรงหน้าจะทำให้สติพวกนั้นหลุดลอยออกนอกโลกไปหลายครั้งแล้วก็ตาม

เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมาด้วยแววตาดุๆ

"คุณเกรฟส์เป็นพ่อผมเหรอครับ?"

ตึ้ง.....

จู่ๆเด็กน้อยก็ถามคำถามนี้ออกมา

คุณเกรฟส์นิ่งสนิท

...เขาควรจะบอกออกไปมั้ย ว่านอกจากเป็นคนขับรถแล้ว เขายังเป็น 'พ่อทูนหัว' ของเด็กคนนี้ด้วย...

"คุณหนูครับ...ผม..."

"คุณเกรฟส์เป็นญาติของผมหรือเรามีความสัมพันธ์อะไรทางสายเลือดรึเปล่าฮะ? ถ้าไม่มี ผมก็ไม่เห็นว่ามันจะผิดอะไรถ้าเราจะเป็น...เอ่อ...แบบว่า...แฟน...กัน"

แล้วเสียงของเครเดนซ์ก็ค่อยๆเบาลงอีกครั้งจนเกือบไม่ได้ยินสองคำสุดท้าย

แต่ไม่มีทางที่คนข้างๆจะไม่ได้ยินแน่นอน

 

...ถ้าจะพูดดักทางกันขนาดนี้...

ชายหนุ่มยกมือขึ้นสัมผัสกับปุ่มสวิตช์ไฟเพื่อที่จะปิดมันอย่างรวดเร็ว ความมืดกลับเข้ามาเยือนในตัวรถอีกครั้ง ทำให้เครเดนซ์ต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมาด้วยความประหลาดใจ 

แต่เด็กหนุ่มกลับเจอสิ่งที่ทำให้ประหลาดใจกว่า

เมื่อฝ่ามืออุ่นของร่างใหญ่ตรงหน้ากอบกุมแก้มทั้งสองข้างของเขาไว้ เชิดรั้งให้เข้าใกล้เพื่อรับริมฝีปากสีชมพูอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว

เครเดนซ์แอบตกใจกับการกระทำตรงหน้า แต่ก็ไม่ได้ผลักไสอีกร่างให้ออกห่าง หนำซ้ำยังคว้าผ้าพันคอของคุณเกรฟส์มารั้งไว้เพื่อไม่ให้ถอยหนีจากการถูกจูบ

ชายหนุ่มยังคงปล้นจูบอีกฝ่ายอย่างต่อเนื่อง เครเดนซ์พยายามที่จะโต้ตอบการจูบครั้งนี้ให้สมกับที่ตัวเองรอคอย (!?) แต่ใครล่ะที่จะจูบเป็นตั้งแต่ครั้งแรก เพอร์ซิวัลใช้ลิ้นดุนดันให้อีกฝ่ายเผยอปากให้กว้างขึ้นและส่งลิ้นร้อนเข้าไปสำรวจในโพรงปากได้สำเร็จ เขาเลื่อนฝ่ามือข้างนึงไปตามท้ายทอยของร่างบางและช่วยประคองหัวของอีกฝ่ายไม่ให้เมื่อยคอและรับสัมผัสได้เต็มที่มากขึ้น

 

ตี๊ดๆๆ ตี๊ดๆๆ

...

ตี๊ดๆๆ ตี๊ดๆๆ

...

ตี๊ดๆๆ ตี๊ดๆๆ

 

โว้ย~~~!!!!!!! ใครโทรมาตอนนี้วะ!!!!

 

ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆผละออกจากริมฝีปากของร่างบาง ที่ตอนนี้(น่าจะ)บวมช้ำเพราะการจูบที่ไม่ได้อ่อนโยนอะไรเลยกับครั้งแรกของอีกฝ่าย

เด็กชายหอบหายใจเมื่อปากของเขาเป็นอิสระ ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวเหมือนผ่านการวิ่งสี่คูณร้อยเมตรมาหมาดๆ ยังไงยังงั้น

เพอร์ซิวัลจิ๊ปากด้วยความหัวเสีย ก่อนจะคว้าเปะปะเอาโทรศัพท์มือถือจากที่วางข้างๆที่นั่งคนขับขึ้นมาดู

 

...แมรี่...

"สายัณห์สวัสดิ์ครับคุณนายแมรี่"

"คุณเกรฟส์...ฉันถึงสนามบินเรียบร้อยแล้วนะคะ" เสียงหญิงสาวมีอายุเล็ดลอดออกมาจากโทรศัพท์ของคุณเกรฟส์ ทำเอาเครเดนซ์หน้าแดงและรีบปิดปากตัวเองไม่ให้มีเสียงออกมาทันที

"คุณนายบอกว่าจะถึงตอนสี่ทุ่มไม่ใช่หรือครับ?"

คุณเกรฟส์หันไปหาเครเดนซ์ ยกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นมาจุ๊ที่ปากเป็นสัญญาณให้เด็กน้อยข้างๆ ไม่ส่งเสียงดัง

"พอดีว่าฉันเสร็จธุระเร็ว ก็เลยจับเครื่องรอบยังไม่มืดกลับมาเลย...คุณสะดวกมารับฉันตอนนี้มั้ยคะ"

"ได้ครับคุณนาย ผมน่าจะไปถึงในอีกสี่สิบกว่านาที"

"ได้ค่ะ ถ้ามาถึงแล้วโทรบอกฉันด้วยนะคะ"

 

คุณเกรฟส์วางสายไป

เครเดนซ์มองตามหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ให้กลายเป็นหน้าจอล็อคสกรีน ก่อนจะถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก

...ถ้าแม่รู้ว่าเขากับคุณเกรฟส์ทำอะไรแบบนี้ในรถคงโดนไล่ออกจากบ้านแน่ๆ...

"เดี๋ยวผมขับรถไปส่งคุณหนูที่บ้านก่อนนะครับ แล้วจะไปรับคุณแม่ให้" ชายหนุ่มว่าก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนเกียร์และตบไฟกระพริบด้านข้างเพื่อออกจากที่จอดข้างทาง

เครเดนซ์ขานรับเบาๆ ไม่รู้จะหันหน้าหรือวางมือตัวเองไว้ตรงไหน ถุงพลาสติกและถุงกระดาษที่วางบนตักเขาเมื่อครู่ก็หล่นลงไปกองที่ที่วางขาด้านหน้าเมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้

ไฟอิลูมิเนชั่นจากตึกเอ็มไพร์สเต็ทจบลงเมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่มีใครทราบ 

เพราะสิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกได้ในตอนนี้คือความหวามไหว และรสจูบที่ยังคงเด่นชัดอยู่ที่ริมฝีปากแดงช้ำของเขา

เด็กน้อยเผลอขบกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองเบาๆอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ 

"อ่ะๆ อย่ากัดปากตัวเองแบบนั้นสิครับ" เสียงทุ้มของคนข้างๆดังขึ้น จนร่างโปร่งต้องหันไปมองด้วยความสงสัย "เดี๋ยวผมอดใจไม่ไหว กัดปากคุณหนูจนไปรับคุณแม่ไม่ทันเอานะครับ"

เฮ้ย....

เฮ้ย?????

เฮ้ย!!!!!!!

"คุ...คุณเกรฟส์~~!!!!!!"

 

****

"วันนี้...เออ...ผม...ไปก่อนนะฮะ รบกวนคุณเกรฟส์ไปรับคุณแม่ให้ทีนะครับ"

เครเดนซ์เอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อคุณเกรฟส์ของเขาจอดรถที่หน้าประตูตึกคฤหาสน์ที่เมื่อเช้านี้เขามารอรับคุณหนูเพื่อออกไป'เดท'แบบไม่รู้ตัว

"คุณหนูรีบเข้านอนนะครับ" ไม่พูดเปล่า ชายหนุ่มเอื้อมมือไปจับมือเล็กของอีกฝ่ายและบีบเบาๆ 

"อ่อ...ทานอาหารเย็น แล้วรีบอาบน้ำ เข้านอนให้เรียบร้อยนะครับ"

...คนบ้า...

...ปกติเขาต้องเริ่มจากจับมือแล้วค่อยจูบไม่ใช่เหรอ...นี่มันสลับกันชัดๆ...

"คุณเกรฟส์ก็...ขับรถดีๆนะครับ พรุ่งนี้เจอกันครับ"

"เจอกันครับ...เด็กดี"

****

...และตั้งแต่คืนนั้นที่เครเดนซ์มองส่งคุณเกรฟส์ขับรถออกไปรับคุณแม่ที่สนามบิน...เขาก็ไม่เจอคุณเกรฟส์อีกเลย...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อุ่ย คุณอาหายไปเฉยเลยค่ะ คนเขียนช็อคค่ะ เนื้อเรื่องทั้งหมดจะกระจ่างมากขึ้นในเรื่องยาวที่ตั้งใจจะแต่งต่อจากนี้ไป 555+ เมื่อไหร่ยังบอกไม่ได้จริงๆ รอก่อนนะ แต่งแน่นอนค่ะ มาถึงขนาดนี้แล้วเนอะ อิ


End file.
